Pokemon Virus Version
by WeS RoYaL
Summary: The tale of Seth, a boy who's heart is no longer with him...Seth's wishes nothing more then the destruction of the entire Neo Snagem organization as he travels and meets many allies on his journey. This story is heavy on OC's and will get darker as the series progresses deeper into the depths of Neo Snagem, who's destruction is a common goal for everyone...
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Virus Version**

_This is my first fanfiction guys , so please provide feedback on how I do. Pokemon: Virus Version takes place in the Jhoto region about 4 years after the events of Pokemon Colessuem. The story centers around a 13 yead old boy named Seth, whose moral is to destroy his brother, Zero, and his stepfather whom Seth refuses to name. In order for Seth to achieve his goal, he must first obtain pokemon strong enough to challenge Team NeoSnagem which was created by Seth's stepfather. Seth , on his journey is accompanied by a hyperactive 13 year old girl named Yumi. Please note that the manga, anime, and video games factor into the plot. So here's the story because I do not want to spoil it anymore. Note this IS my FIRST story and it does start out slow, and my OC's aren't too characterized yet. So feel free to skip the first three chapters if you've already read the summary._

**Seth's POV (Point of View)**

I woke up in a blank space that I could not guess how far it stretched. I didn't think anyone was here but me, but a had to ask...

" Where... am I ?" I continued "I feels like... I'm missing something... something important"

" This is your heart" A mysterious figure said

" I didn't know you were here" I said " Who are-"

I was interrupted with a reply from a girl. I could not go into detail on how she looked because her body appeared to be a bright hollow. Was she real? Maybe I'm just dreaming.

"Missingno" The girl said

The girl then followed with a question

" May I... borrow your heat?" she asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"Chapel" she said

" I have no idea what you are talking about, but sure" I said

I then whited out and found myself fallen out of bed in a pokemon center

Location: Pokemon Center

I had just awakened from what appeared to be a dream. Or perhaps, it did not feel like a dream. Anyway I put on my normal clothes which consisted of a black Assassin Creed jacket with a grey v-neck t shirt underneath. I have navy blue jeans and black shoes with a bit of flat blue at the top. After dressing myself I headed toward the lobby which was full of pokemon accompanied by their trainers. I haven't obtained a pokemon myself yet, but that was about to change come later this morning

I suddenly stopped near a window where outside of the window had a fairly tall pokemon that a pokemon trainer had. It looked like a orange dragon with a tail that represented life - Or for me, it represented death.

"I'll never forget that day" I said as I grew angry

**Flashback-**

Me and my family were vacationing from Sunnyshore city at a popular tourist attraction near Stark Mountain in the Sinnoh region, which I am originally from. The vacation was my stepfather's idea, but little did anyone know,it was a part of my stepfather's plan to revive to fallen Team Snagem. He called the plan " Operation NeoSnagem"

I was on my knees on an evacuated beach, critically injured by my stepfather, Zero , and that orange dragon I despise so much. My brother called it Charizard. How a despise all Charizards.

"Z-Zero... how could you?" I said.

Zero refused to say a word to me and turned toward his father.

"Hmph. What a baby. Seeing you so desperate like this is pathetic." stepfather continued " I bet you hate with a passion how I married your mother twice right?"

"I never even wanted to know you" I said

"Thanks to Charizard, we've captured a Heatran that will be sure to attract new recruits to Team Neo Snagem" Stepfather said

"Charizard! Burn the rest of Stark Mountain! And dispose of any witnesses: Including Mother" Zero Ordered

I was the only person to witness what that orange dragon did to my mother, the only person who was still on my side.

**- End Flasback**

I walked outside of the pokemon center only to have a first meet my face. A familiar face appeared in front of me.

A tall, overweight boy with a black knit cap on his head appeared in front of me with a grey jacket that was so small his belly show. He also wore black and grey camouflage shorts. But fear not, for I know Buzz, a bully od a guy with a poor sense of fashion

"Who let you into the Jhoto region Beth?" Buzz mockingly asked

" It's Seth" I said as I got up.

" I hope you're not entering the Jhoto League" Buzz said " Last I checked girls aren't very good at battling."

"Okay first of all, this isn't the 19th century, and second you should check again because you would get destroy by the Sinnoh champion or any other girl trainer because you don't even have a pokemon yet." I said

" Well, uh, you uhh don't have a pokemon either" Buzz said.

"This is abou you backing up your words. Now we aren't talking about me are we. Perfect evidence the proves how strong and smart of a pokemon trainer you're not. And if you're prepared to make a contrast to what's true, I will expect a pokemon battle soon", I explained

I finished my little rant as I started toward the New Bark Town Pokemon Lab

"I've never seen Beth so assertive" Buzz said to himself.

Buzz the starts sprinting in hopes to get to the lab before me.

"All I have to do is get my pokemon before you, and I'll assure that the pokemon I choose will be the strongest one". Buzz said as he soon disappeared out of my sight

**Buzz's POV**

"_Pant...Pant _I'm almost there. Argh! come on feet, go faster", I said

I was so anxious to get my first pokemon, I couldn't wait a second longer as I ran for my life toward the Pokemon Lab. Suddenly, my feet came to a screeching stop because a boy, from what I see, is also in line.

_"Pant...pant... _Hey! Outta my way!_", _I yelled

The teenage boy turned around. He had dark brown maroon colored hair. He was wearing a black jacket with a powder blue zip line and pockets. He was also wearing the blue jeans and black shoes.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of my wa-", He paused "I mean I apologize. The name is Noah, and I'll be more than happy to forget this little incident if you forget ever seeing me." Noah said

I forgot what this guy was saying because I was busy thinking about my first pokemon. So I replied in the only way I could think of.

"Yeah! Right! Whatever!" I said as I continued running.

I came storming through the door in which I was surprised was an automatic door.

A man with glasses and a white lab coat is startled by the amount of noise I made running into the Pokemon Lab. Anyway, by the look of this guy, I had to ask him.

"You must be Professor Elm, right?", I asked

"Uh, of course. Are you here to obtain a pokemon?", Professor Elm asked.

"Of course I am! Now gimme the strongest one!", I shouted.

"Hold on. You have to pick your partner.", Elm said "Allow me to lead the way"

As I walk near a table Professor Elm leads me to, a woman who looks like the one from the Pokemon Center came out with a brown briefcase and placed it up on the table.

"Nurse Joy, if you will", Professor Elm directed

"Alright", Joy replied

Inside the briefcase contained three Pokeballs. The process was faster than I thought, but not fast enough because like I said: I am anxious to get the strongest Pokemon.

Joy started "First we have the grass type Chikorita",she continued "Second we have the Fire type Cyndaquil".

I interrupted Nurse Joy before she could continue.

"Too cool! I want this one! This one!", I yelled as I got excited.

Chikorita looked jealous

" Everyone settle down", Rose said "We still have one Pokemon left to present".

As The third Pokemon came from the Pokeball, I was in awe. It was blue and had jaws the could rip someone to shreds. Clearly the manliest of the three pokemon.

The pokemon you choose will be your parnter throughout your journey. Now who do you choose?", Professor Elm explained.

"Well isn't it obvious?", I asked rhetorically " I choose the strongest pokemon, which is none other than-"

**To Be Continued...**

So that's the first chapter. Please leave a comment. Now a reminder, when I upload chapters will be frequent but sporadic. Stick around for Pokemon Virus Version if you want to see all the plot holes filled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people, well I will being introducing another one of the main characters of my story in this chapter. An important reminder: This story can potentially be a long and dragged out series, so don't be surprised if this passes the century mark in chapters because that is what I plan on doing. Also can you identify all of the references to pokemon games I've made in this chapter?_

**Chapter 2: The Hyperactive Girl's Destiny**

**Buzz's POV-**

My anxiousness had went down quite a bit compared to what is was a few minutes ago.

"Pokedex, check", I said as I made my way outside

"Pokeballs, check", I contiued

"And Pokemon, check"

I held my pokeball to the sky, unable to resist shouting "Alright! I got a pokemon!" I contiued " The next top trainer, Buzz is about to take the Jhoto League by storm!"

I left New Bark Town, the direction which was the first step toward me accomplishing my goal.

**Yumi's POV-**

Okay, so where do I satar? Oh yeah, my name is Yumi and I dream of becoming less than a Pokemon Celebrity in Pokemon Pop Culture. There are two steps to accomplish my goal: first to get my first pokemon of course; and 2, to use my pokemon to become a top coordinator. Top coordinators basically are celebrities so I figure that's the way I want to go. Now enough about my goals and more about me. I'm 13 years old and I am from Olivine City. I have long, midnight black hair with two powder blue bangs that cover my ears. I wear a short aqua blue furisode that goes down to my hips and black knee high socks with aqua blue boots.

Now I'm on my way to the Pokemon Lab to recieve my first Pokemom, but I stop halfway attending to a scene at the Pokemon Lab which includes a broken window and a man in a white coat .

"Oh, not again", the man said

"What happened here?", asked a boy as he walked toward the man in the white coat.

This boy had a unique look to him. He looked to be 13 years old. He had dark steel blue hair that went down to his neck and two rather large blonde bangs that faced the right side of his face.

"The name is Seth, I was scheduled to obtain my first pokemon today", Seth said.

"Oh oh oh me too!", I said as I raised my hand into the sky.

The man in the white coat sighs." Well, Seth, you are correct. However, the pokemon that were supposed to be given out to you two were stolen", the man says.

The man in the white then turned to me and asked,"What is your name miss?"

"Yumi reporting for duty sir!", I yelled.

"Well, Yumi and Seth, I am Professor Elm",He continued "The good news is I have one other Pokemon that I may give out to a starting trainer. The bad new is only one of you will get to keep the pokemon."

Both Seth and I nodded before professor Elm spoke again

"I apologize for the inconvenience Seth, but since Yumi arrived here shortly before you did, she will get the pokemon."

Seth kept a straight face and simply asked

"Hmph, well could I at least get my pokedex and pokeballs?"

"Sure, it's the least I could do as an apology for the inconvenience", Professor Elm said.

"All right! So in the lab we go!", I said as I raised my fist in the air.

**Seth's POV**

Could this day be any more of a drag than it already is?

_I...don't feel upset...or angry. But I should be, should I? Where...is my heart?_

My mind began to wonder before being patted on the back and met with an annoyingly loud voice.

" Now how are you not upset by this situation?" Yumi asked loudly.

"I'm not sure" I said calmly as I began to follow Professor Elm.

"Man, what a downer", Yumi said.

Yumi then spoke as if she had a sudden idea. "Wait, I know"

I then hear running footsteps before my arm was abruplty grabbed. Yumi had grabbed my arm only to drag me into the pokemon lab.

"I'll make it up to you. I'll help you capture your first Pokemon" Yumi continued as we caught up to Professor Elm "We could journey together".

I took my arm back and said " Why would I need any help from you?".

She replied " Why would you NOT need any help from me?"

The room was silent for a moment. Yumi had a good point. So why not?

"Good point, you've got yourself a deal" I said. " Now let's head for the lab table."

Just as Professor Elm had pointed out, only one pokeball was set on the table ready to start its journey with Yumi.

Professor Elm then released the pokemon from its pokeball. The pokemon wasn't one of the starters as advertised, but it certainly was a familiar one having seen plenty of them back in Sunnshore City. The brown, fox-like pokemon had emerged.

"Aww", Yumi said in an affectionate tonne

"The Evolution Pokemon-Eevee" said Professor Elm.

"Vee" Eevee cried.

"Can't say I'm suprised" I said.

"Huh, what do you mean?", Yumi asked with her smile replaced with a curious expression.

"He's referring to a then - Pokemon League Champion of the Kanto and Jhoto regions." Professor Elm said.

" The first pokemon the champion ever recieved was Eevee." I said

Both Professor Elm and I nodded in agreement. Yumi then picked up Eevee and hugged it affectionatly as she said " Then I guess top tier is our destiny too, right Eevee."

" I believe this routine is pretty well know by now, so do you two need an explanation on how these to devices work?" Professor Elm asked as he brought two Pokedexes toward us.

I then turned toward Yumi as she grabbed a powder blue colored pokedex "Alright Eevee, this looks very much like the latest portable gaming console!", Yumi said.

Yumi continued rambling as her words soon became background noise to me as I took and observed my own Pokedex. My pokedex was navy blue with a gold lining to the system. Surpisingly, Yumi wasn't rambling about her description on the Pokedex's design. My mind was once again wondering, but that abruptly came to an end when Yumi suddenly grabbed my arm again and started speaking.

"Come on! Quit being so quiet", she continued as she dragged me out of the lab " It's time for me to help you catch your first pokemon.

Yumi left Eevee outside of it's pokeball for the time being. She still held on to me arm, but I decided to let it be because I didn't want to waste my time on someone who had the energy to catch me ten time.

We made our way out the lab with Yumi rambling as usual before she caught site of a flamethrower attack aimed toward the sky coming from the outskirts of New Bark Town.

"Well-", I said before I was interrupted by, no surprise, it's none other than the rambler Yumi.

"- That could be a wild Pokemon! Come on!", she said as she dragged me toward the beginning of my journey and what could be my first Pokemon.

_Alright so there's chapter 2. Yumi's clothes, which is black and blue, is a pun of Seth thinks will happen to her if Yumi continues hers annoying streak. Seth also wears black and blue, which stands for his condition after what Zero did to him, which will be revealed in other chapter. But Next chapter we will fill some plotholes with some returning characters from chapter 1. Please comment and stay tuned in._


	3. Chapter 3: Relations

_Alright guys Chapter 3 is here. Now I was told that I shouldn't bold every word so now I'm not going to do that anymore. One more main character will be introduced in this chapter as well as some Pokemon. So, enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Relations**

**Noah's POV**

It's about noon. And I'm still abit tired from the sprinting I had to do from the Pokemon Lab. Nevertheless, I'm testing the battle skills of these two Pokemon that I have taken from the Pokemon Lab.

"All right now, Cyndaquil, aim flamethrower at Chikorita!" I yelled

As Cyndaquil's Flamethrower headed toward Chikorita, Chikorita attempted to dodge. But before Chikorita could dodge, I yelled in an annoyed one.

"Don't dodge, Chikorita!"

Despite my command, Chikorita was only able to get half it's body out of Flamethrower's path. Chikorita laid tired like it has been all day. I grew frustrated with trying to train a Pokemon with no skill or improvement whatsoever.

"Even though you try to dodge it, you're too slow!", I said "And to top that off you can't even take a hit without being knocked flat on your face!"

Cyndaquil just stood in front of me before turning to the direction I took to enter the New Bark outskirts. The sight featured a fairly cute but annoyin looking girl dragging a boy by his arm.

**Seth's POV**

I know my journey just started, but it's been awhile since this girl hasn't had a hold of my arm. She told me she was taking me to where she thought she could help me capture my first Pokemon.

"Alright. Whoever launched that Flamethrower", Yumi said as she stopped and let go of my arm. I'm surprised that she isn't tired from all the running she just did.

"Why don't you look at the scene toward your right", I said.

Yumi then gasped at the sight of a critically injured Pokemon being aattacked by another one of the trainer's pokemon.

**Yumi's POV**

I couldn't believe my eye, that Chikorita looks as if she had been beaten within an inch of her life by that boy and his Cyndaquil. I knew the situation was none of my buisness, but I had to help Chikorita any way I could.

"Hey, don't you realize Chikorita can't battle anymore?!", I said as I ran up to Chikorita and picked her up.

"The journey ahead of me will be tough, so I'm training that thing to become just as tough", the boy replied.

"This THING just so happens to be a living creature, just like you!" I yelled.

The boy did not reply...

"I don't think beating Chikorita to a pulp is going to help it more than it's going to hurt it", I said

The boy took out a Pokeball and threw it to me.

I was shocked and unable to reply

"I don't need weak Pokemon holding me back, so do what you want with Chikorita", the boy said.

He recalled Cyndaquil and went on with his journey. I wanted to stop him, but at the same time I didn't because if I did, Chikorita would probably be 'trained' some more.

**Seth's POV**

The more the boy walked away from this situation, the more I began to think about when my stepfather and my brother Zero turned their backs on me. I could somehow relate to Chikorita as far as being left alone for being 'weak'. Wanting to defeat my stepfather, Zero, and that 'Charizard' Pokemon is the only reason why I became a Pokemon Trainer. Now I want to battle the flawed memories that come withour relation. So to start step one, I spoke in a calm manner.

"I raise Chikorita", I said.

"Why all of a sudden", Yumi asked.

"Challenging the Pokemon League wasn't the reason why a became a Pokemon Trainer", I said "I can relate to Chikorita."

"How", Yumi asked.

I gave a reply to Yumi which changed the subject. "I have my first Pokemon now, so I believe our buisness is done."

I began to walk back to the New Bark Town Pokemon Center before Yumi atttempted to stop me.

**Yumi's POV**

I was astonished at what Seth said. I didn't want him to leave because I had never been left alone before. I wouldn't know what to do. I ran in front of his path and tried to convince him to travel with me. But to my surprise, all I had to do was ask.

"Battling gym leaders here in the Jhoto region will progress my skills as a trainer, and at the same time, having a training partner will help quite a bit" Seth replied.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

I wanted to grab his arm, but I couldn't because he might fropped the Chikorita I had just given to him to hold.

"Remind me to hug you once we get to the Pokemon Center", I asid trying to emberass him.

Seth gave no reply. He didn't even blush. It's like he has no heart. I guess Seth's just being, well, Seth. So now it's back to the Pokemon Center.

**Chapel's POV**

**Location: Violet City**

"You're so much more lively today then you usually are Chapel", said Missingno.

I faced the ground, away from Missingno, who by the way had a sphere shaped light blue body and wore a Duskull-like skeleton that doesn't seem to come off. A question mark located on the forehead of the skeleton seems to be permanent because I've tried multiple times to remove it. Missingno's whole body seems to be about the size of a Duskull.

"His heart... is filled with a thirst for vengeance", I said." When will I get my own heart back?"

" I'm not sure if we can get your heart back at all", Missingno replied.

We both paused for a moment before I spoke again.

"Zero, is this boy's brother", I said

To Be Continued

_So there's chapter 3 guys. Please tell me what you think and stick around for the next chapter. Now since Chikorita and Cyndaquil were both introduced in this chapter, you probably know the starter Buzz picked by now. So next chapter won't feature Seth or Yumi, but A few main characters will be introduced. So Later._


	4. Chapter 4: A Thirst For Vengeance

_Hi guys. Chapter 4 is here and like I said, Seth and Yumi aren't featured in this chapter, but a few main characters will be introduced. So not much else to say, enjoy._**  
**

**Chapter 4: A Thirst For Vengeance**

**Chapel's POV**

"Zero... is this boy's brother", I said.

"Didn't Zero say something about 'someone very close to me wishes for nothing but vengeance'?", Missingno asked

"So you remember my story", I said "His heart is different from the others. I have his memories...As well as mine. I don't want to forget what's important though."

**Flashback**

5 years ago, I had wondered from my house and got lost in the Ilex Forest. I had ran into 3 aggresive Ursaring who knew that I had trespassed onto their territory. The only pokemon I had with me was Chimecho, who was given to me by Mother.

The Ursaring all proceeded to attack Chimeco and I as we were both helpless. I screamed for my life although I doubted anyone would come, but I was wrong.

A boy and a girl both appeared before me as the boy took out all 3 Ursaring using only his Umbreon and Espeon.

"Now that was a close one", said the girl as she,the boy, Umbreon, and Espeon all turned toward me.

The girl had blue eyes and short red hair with 2 pigtails that faced upward. She wore a blue jacket with purple linings and a small dark purple shirt underneath. The shirt didn't cover her belly though. She also wore a short white mini skirt and pink boots.

"The name is Rui, and you?", she asked

"Chapel", I said. I then pointed toward Chimecho. "And that's Chime."

"Leave the girl alone Rui, making friends wasn't the objective", the boy said.

"Don't mind him", Rui said."That's just Wes being Wes."

"Wes?", I said.

I looke at Wes. He looked a bit weird though. The guy had dirty blonde hair that had bangs on the sides of his face, and spikes in the back. He had on his head what I believed to be sunglasses. He wore a long dark blue coat with black pants and black boots. The wierdest thing about him was that arm-like machine thingy that fits on to his left arm.

"It's a Snag Machine", Wes said.

"How did you know what I was about to ask?" I asked

"Alot about me has changed since the original Snagem", Wes said.

"Huh?", I said

"Like I said, it's just Wes being Wes", Rui said.

Rui the asked where I live and offered to take me home. She even talked Wes into agreeing to take me. She held my hand to make sure I wouldn't get lost again or run into any wild Pokemon. Chime followed us too since it doesn't have a Pokeball.

20 minutes later, we were out of the Ilex Forest and back in the outskirts of Goldenrod City, where my house is located.

Out of nowhere I asked

"Is Wes your boyfirend?", I asked

Rui's face blushed and became red. Her hand, which I was still holdng, started to sweat a little. Wes just kept a straight face and spoke.

"Put it this way: We're parnters in crime, or very close friends should I say", Wes said

Wes then looked at Rui and asked

" Rui, why is your face red?",he asked

"N-No reaser- Ima- I mean reasno", Rui replied stil blushing.

"My mom told me if that someone's face is red, and tehy keep stuttering words, it means they're in lov", I said teasing Rui.

"Sh-shut up!", an embarrased Rui says.

It was silent for the next five minutes. We made it to my house, which was located on an isolated ranch. I looked at Rui, but she refused to make eye contact with me, or talk to me. Chimecho seemed uncomfortable. Dark clouds covered the sky as they have been doing so ever since we left the Ilex forest. Rain then started to fall. I didn't want Wes or Rui to be left in the rain, so I had to ask.

'Do you want out of the rain?", I asked.

Wes simply nodded.

I then opened the door and the living room was empty.

"Mom", I called.

"I have friends over", I said

I thought Mother was just sleeping, so I walked through the hallway.

"Mom, you here?", I said.

I opened the door to Mother's room only to be devastated by what I saw.

"Gasp. Mom!", I screamed

"Chime", Chimecho wimpered as it was about to cry.

Mother was in a critical condition, with a gash running through her chest.

"Ch-Chapel", Mother said as she used the last of her breath before she passed.

I cried. I had never seen Mother looking so desperate, so I attended to her.

"Chime, use Heal Pulse", I said to Chime, as I was wimpering.

Chim would always use Heal Pulse when I was a little kid because I would always get hurt going on my imaginary adventures.

Afew seconds passed and the room was still silent with no action having took place.

"Chimecho, I said u-", I was interrupted.

"-Chimecho will be given back only if you do as we say", a familiar voice said.

I turned around and was shocked by what I saw.

"Wes? Rui? Did you do this to Mother?", I asked calmly.

Wes' Espeon had used Psychic to keep a hold on Chimecho.

"You've already lost your mother", Rui said." If you value Chimecho's life as much as you value your Mother's, you will do as we say".

"But... we were friends", I said.

"Oh please, why would I want to be friends with a helpless 8 year old who doesn't know who she truely is?", Rui said.

"You are what you hat Rui", Wes said.

Wht Rui said then completely changed who I was as a person. I remembered that word: ' helpless'. And what's all this stuff about 'who I truely am'?

"Who I truely am?", I said

"The virus known as Missingno is a glitch that found it's way inside Rui. It gave Rui the ability to sense the shadow pokemon as we saved a far away land 5 years ago. But that same virus searched for another host, and found it's way inside you."Wes explained.

"But why is Mother hurt?", I asked.

"Your Mother was your primary source of defense. What parent wouldn't sacrifice themself for their child? So we planned Operation Capture Chapel around that", Wes said.

"We disposed of your mother before saving you from the 3 Ursaring", Rui said.

I was speechless. So all this time they were observing me, waiting for the perfect time to start their plan. I wanted to cry even more now, but told myself that I wasn't going to show emotion after being labeled 'helpless'.

These two just told me that they once saved a far away land, so I had to asked.

"I tohught you two were supposed to be heroes!", I yelled " How can you just turn faces like that?".

"Like I said, alot has changed in 5 years" Wes said.

" This situiation will also changed if you don't let the girl and her Pokemon go", said a young man who walked into the room.

The man was accompanied by an orange dragon. He had brown, neck length hair with two fairly large bolnde bangs faced toward the left side of his face. He wore a black leather vest with a white v-neck t shirt underneath. He wore navy blue jeans and some brown shoes.

"Z-Zero", Rui said.

"The objective was to capture the girl, not dispose of her mother", Zero said.

"No need to worry, no evidence of our specific presence was left", Wes said.

"True, but their is a witness", Zeor said as he pointed toward me.

"You must retreat, capturing the girl is no longer our first priority for the time being", Zero said.

Espeon release Chimecho in agreement. Maybe because that orange dragon would've meant otherwise had Wes declined.

Wes and Rui then fled from my house as Zero approached a wimpering me, refusing to cry.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked.

" I... wil kill them", I whispered loudly.

Zero remained silent as Chime approached me and used Heal Pulse. Chime attempted to use Heal Pulse on Mother, but it was too late for her. I didn't want to cry, but my eyes watered themselves as I couldn't resist. Zero then tried to comfort me by hugging me.

"Why did you save me? You're with them", I said

"Don't let revenge become the only thing that matters", Zero said.

I looked at him, he was different from Wes and Rui.

"Someone very close to me wants nothing but vengeance", he said." And now, I can't bear to see him look at my face".

He spoke and suddenly changed the subject as he got ready to leave.

"I'm sorry, but if you use out names, I'll be sure to have you killed", Zero said as he and the orange dragon left me alone in the house.

It was still raining outside. Only Chime was there to keep me company. I didn't le being alone get to me though, because the word 'helpless' forever changed me.

**-End Flashback**

"Ever since that day, I've made anywhere my home", I said.

I turned toward Missingno and said "And you, along with Chime, have been with me all the way".

"Glad to be of service", Missingno said.

"Chime", Chimecho cried.

"It's not a service, it's called family", I said.

And my new family will avenge my old family. I will destroy Wes, Rui, and the whole Neo Snagem organization.

**To Be Continued...**

_How did I do? be sure to let me know and stayed tuned for the next chapter, where we will resume the adventures of Seth and Yumi._**  
**


	5. A Failure Stands Tall

_So here is Chapter 5. Like I said, we will resume Seth's story in this chapter. Not much to say, son enjoy._

**Chapter 5: A Failure Stands Tall**

**Location: Pokemon Center**

**Seth's POV-**

Chikorita had taken a lot of damage. I grew abit impatient waiting for Chikorita's treatment because I wanted to give a formal greeting from both Yumi and I. Yumi was rambling in an abnormally loud and annoying tone. She was talking to Eevee, so I tried my best to ignore whatever it was she was saying.

"Will you be quiet," I asked Yumi.

"Will you NOT be quiet," Yumi replied.

I then face palmed mysefl out of irritation before Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room with Chikorita and it's pokemball at hand.

"Chikorita is all healthy now," Nure Joy said.

I then looked at Chikorita. It seemed abit uneasy.

"Well, aren't you going to get cuddly with her," Yumi asked in an attempt to tease me.

I then realized that the more uneasy Chikorita got, the more uneasy I got.

"Sorry, I don't do cuddly," I answered calmy.

I then took Chikorita's pokeball and attempted to recal Chikorita. But Chikorita dodged it.

"What," I said in an annoyed tone.

I tried to recall Chikorita multiple times, but my efforts were in vein. Chikorita then jumped into my arms and to my expense, got 'cuddly' with me. How I hate that word.

" Sorry, I don't do cuddly," Yumi said mocking me." I think Chikorita says otherwise".

"You know, you're really annoying," I said to Yumi.

I then put away the pokeball, knowing that if I kept trying to recall Chikorita, I would waste time and energy.

I told Professor Elm everything that happened through an online video chat. He then called off the search for the boy who stole Chikorita and the cyndaquil, whom he referred to as Noah.

Yumi and I then left the pokemon center, and my mind began to wonder again. I thought about what Noah and Zero had in common and compared it to what Chikorita and I had in common. I had set a new goal for my journey: To show that a failure stands tall.

**Location: Route 29**

We had been walking all day. I was still holding Chikorita in my arms. I enjoyed a rare moment of from Yumi before she broke her silence.

"So how do you like cuddling," she asked me trying to tease me again.

"I don't," I said as I kept a straight face.

Yumi then grew curious and asked me why.

" I've been there and done that. I don't want another type of relationship like that agin because the more 'cudly' you are, the more vulnerable you become," I said.

"Oh," Yumi said as if she was dissapointed.

Ten minutes later, we had made it to an isolated pokemon center where we and plenty of other beginning pokemon trainers spent the night.

I thought about Yumi's question. She ansewered to my reply as if it was directed toward didn't understand, so I told her how close I was to my brother Zero, and my mother, and how comfortable I became around them. All of that love was thrown away. I explained to both Yumi and Chikorita how I wanted to show that a failure stands tall.

Later that night-

I had stayed up to do some studying on Chikorita and it's movepool with a book so I could start practicing strategies tommorow. Yumi had fell asleep. I then heard a scream from outside the pokemon center.

A little boy was panicking as I ran outside of the pokemon center, but it seemed nothing or no person was causing any trouble. He was by himself.

"What's wrong," I asked as Chikorita and I walked up to him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pokemon that can you Lucky Chant would you," the boy asked me.

He sounded as weird as he looked. He looked to be about eight years old. He has short red hair and wore seeing glasses. He had on a blue jacket and brown shorts. What was weird about him was that he was decorated with four leaf clovers on his wrists and neck. He even had four leaf clover prints on his belt.

"No, why do you need Lucky Chant," I asked.

"Because I saw a murkrow at night," he said.

Murkow has always been known to bring bad luck to whoever sees one at night, but I didn't want to pass up the chance to capture my second pokemon.

"Where did the murkrow go," I asked.

"I'm not sure. But don't worry, murkrow usually find trainers and annoy them," he said.

"Hmph. The name's Seth. I'll need to use you as bait for the murkrow, and in return, I know a trainer with a pokemon that can use Lucky Chant," I said.

Earlier, I had checked Yumi's Eevee on my pokedex. The pokeex read that Eevee could use Lucky Chant.

"My name's Jason. Uh, you told me you didn't have a pokemon with Lucky Chant," Jason said.

" True, but other trainers' pokemon were out of the question," I replied.

**Location: Roof of Pokemon Center**

We made our way on the roof of the pokemon center. Everone was still asleep insode the building, so we tried not to be loud. Jason used a flashlight as bait a waved the light in the night sky. Chikorita was hugging me to keep warm becuase it was cold.

"Sigh, okay it's been 20 minutes and still no Murkrow anywhere," Jason said as he grew impatient.

"Just be patient, it will appear eventually," I said.

"Sorry Seth, but I think we should call it a night and forge the deal," Jason said as he started walking downstairs in the building.

"Sigh, Man I'm hungry," Jason said.

Jason took out an apple to eat on his way donstairs. But then the apple suddenly vanished from his hand.

" Hey, where's my snack," Jason said in a cranky tone.

I then felt a thud on my head and was knocked on my knees as I let Chikorita go. I then spotted the apple that Jason lost in front of me.

" I found your apple Jason," I said.

I tried to grab the apple, but I then felt a beak biting on to my arm as I touched the apple.

" Mur Murkrow," a pokemon cried.

"It's Murkrow," Jason said.

I looked at Chikorita, getting ready to use it in battle. But Chikorita looked at Murkrow biting my arm, and attacked Murkrow tirelessly for what appeared to be in my defense.

"Oh right, Chikorita use tackle now," I said.

Tackle looked to be either a critical hit, or Chikorita just didn't want me to get hurt.

"Pokeball, grab it," I said as I threw the pokeball.

After a few wiggles on the ground, the pokeball clicked shut, assuring that I had caught Murkrow.

I had cuaght Murkrow. It was wierd though because I thought I'd be happier. I was supposed to be excited and doing some sort of weird posing sequence while saying 'I got a pokemon', but my heart, or what I have left of it, is void of any positive feeling.

I picked up the pokeball as Chikorita came toward me with a worried glance at my arm.

"It's nothing," I said to Chikorita.

"You know, I say Chikorita is really attached to you," Jason said.

"I guess so," I said.

"So I'll see you in the morning," Jason said.

"Yeah, can't wake up anyone at this time of night," I said.

I thought about what Jason said about Chikorita being attached to me and thought how alone I wasn't with Chikorita and Yumi keeping me comany. I now feel the exact opposite of how I felt when Zero and my stepfather abandoned me. So I was going to try my hardest to grow attached to Yumi and Chikorita like family, but not 'cuddly', which I'm teased so much about.

The next morining had arrived, and like I said, I got Yumi'd Eevee to use Lucky Chant on Jason. We said our goodbyes to Jason and headed started toward Cherrygrove City, which Jason told us about.

2 hours later-

We were walking, with Chikorita and I having to put up with Yumi's rambling as always. I then heard a familiar voice directed toward me.

" So how about that battle you told me you were expecting," the voice said.

**To Be Continued**

_Can you guess who's voice that is? And can you guess the reference I made in the title of this chapter? Stay tuned for chapter 6 where we will see the first pokemon battle in this story._


	6. Chapter 6: The Ties That Bind

_Hello people, this is WeS RoYaL here with Chapter 6. Now an important reminder, I have decided to post a new chapter every Friday. In addition to posting every Friday, I might post any other day of the week if I feel like it. I'm just trying to keep a consistent pace with my story since I realized how sporadic my updates are. Now this chapter will include the first pokemon battle in my story. If you guys got the end of chapter 5, then you should know this already. Anyways, I don't want to spoil the chapter anymore, so enjoy._

**Chapter 6 : Codename;The Ties that Bind**

**Seth's POV**

Both Yumi and I were on our way to Cherrygrove City to stock up on useful items on our journey. But suddenly, a familiar voice spoke.

"So, how about that battle you told me you were expecting," The voice said.

I turned toward te direction the voice was coming from and that Buzz was training a Totadile, and a Starly. Chikorita glared at Totadile, but it's no suprise since I figured the two pokemon lived together at the pokemon lab before they were supposed to be given to their starting trainers.

"Who's that pokemon," Yumi said as she grabbed her powder blue pokedex.

The pokedex read:

_Starly, the starling pokemon._

_Starly flock around mountains and fields chasing after bug pokemon. Their singing is really noising and annoying._

" I've never seen that pokemon before," Yumi said.

"Well, it's from the Sinnoh Region," I said.

"Yeah, both Beth and I are from Sunnyshore City. The number of pokemon trainers traveling to other regions have increased over the years. So trainers' pokemon create offspring, which become wild pokemon," Buzz said.

" Uh, can you say that again, but in a shorter sentence I can understand," Yumi asked.

"Hey Beth, is your girlfriend really as dumb and annoying as she looks," Buzz asked.

"Are you as dumb and annoying as you look," I asked. " That theory about trainers from other regions wasn't yours. You just heard it on Professor Oak's radio talk show."

"Why do you always act so smart Beth," Buzz asked.

" It's called reading, you should try it," I said.

We were all silent for a few seconds before our silence was broken.

"I'm sick of waiting. Are you ready for me to beat you Beth," Buzz asked.

"It'll be the other way around," I replied.

I walked up to the other side of the dirt field Buzz was training on.

"How does one on one sound," I asked.

Buzz replied by recalling his starly, implying that Totadile would be he pokemon he would battle with.

"Then I guess I'll be going with my first as well," I said.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as she proceeded on to the dirt field.

Both Buzz and I proceeded to exchange words before battling.

"You really think you can win with that girly thing Beth," Buzz asked.

" Sure thing, Dustin," I replied.

"Dustin," Yumi said confused.

"Dustin is my real name," Buzz said.

"Buzz was just a codename he got from the Combee Honey Hunt back when we lived in Sinnoh," I said.

"Back when we were friends to," Dustin continued.

"Well time have changed. Go Chikorita," I said proceeding to start the battle.

"Hmph. Totadile, go! use scratch now," Dustin said.

"Tackle now," I said to Chikorita

The two pokemon's move collided with each other. However, I was shocked to see Chikorita's full body tackle was no match for Totadile's scratch, which only required the use of Totadile's arm.

"Alright Totadile, Water Gun," Dustin said.

"Dodge it! " I said.

Chikorita tried to dodge, but couldn't get it's full body out of the way and ended up getting hit.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as it grew tired.

"Huh? What's wrong with Chikorita," Yumi said.

If I had the missing pieces of my heart, this would be where I panic. I didn't know what was wronng with Chikorita. Is this what 'weak' was? I then remembered.

**Flashback-**

I had opened my eyes only to be shocked by what I saw. I am in Chikorita's body training with Noah. I didn't know how to battle, and I was about to panic if I got hit anymore.

" Flamethrower Cyndaquil," Noah said.

I didn't want to get hit, so I panicked. I attempted to move out of the way before Noah had given me an order.

" Don't dodge!," Noah yelled.

Despite Noah's command, I could only get part of my body out of Flamethrower's path. I then was hit, knocked down, and struggled to stand up. Noah then scolded me.

" Even though you try to dodge it, you're too slow," Noah said.

I tried to say something, but I'm a pokemon. Noah wouldn't understand what I was trying to say.

"And to top that off you can't even take a hit without getting knoed flat on your face."

"Chico," I said as I whited out.

**End Flashback**

**Location: Seth's Heart**

" Your heart was put into contact with Chikorita, or what's left of your heart," A voice said.

"...Missingno," I said as I whited out again.

**Location: Back to the pokemon battle**

I opened my eyes and found myself back in my own body, only to see that Chikorita had fainted as Dustin and Totadile celebrated a victory.

"Do you really think you can win anything with that pathetic pokemon," Dustin asked me in an arrogant tone.

I didn't reply.

"Seth," Yumi said.

I had forgotten what disappointment felt like. I wasn't mad, or sad. Dustin had started back on his journey and was out of sight. I walked up to Chikorita and picked her up. I took out an Oran Berry and gave it to Chikorita to regain some of her energy. Chikorita had a disappointed look on her face. I then turned toward Yumi.

"Aww," Yumi said as her eyes lit up when she saw my face.

She saw me smiling.

" This is the first time I've sen you smile," Yumi said as she started to get hyper.

"Chikorita, out ties that bind have shown me how we'll get stronger," I said in a tone that had a little more emotion than it had in a long time.

"Chico?" Chikorita said confused.

"We'll train hard and study hard. I'll teach to keep a battle stance, and not to panic," I explained.

" Come on, let's hurry up to Cherrygrove City already," Yumi yelled.

Yumi dragged me by the arm I wasn't holding Chikorita in and started rambling again as we continued toward Cherrygrove City.

**Location: Seth's Heart**

"Thank You, Missingno," I said.

"As time progresses, your character shall return on it's own-" Missingno said

**Chapel's POV**

**Location: Violet City Lake**

"- slowly but surely," Missingno finished.

A moment of silence was broken when I decided to speak.

"...He smiled," I said

Missingno didn't reply.

" The memories and experiencees on his journey will replenish the void I created within his heart," I said

"Which is why we will cease fire on Operation Chapel for now," A voice sounded.

I turned to the direction the voice came from, only to see a familiar face caught my eyes

**To Be Continued...**

_So, if you don't already know, Seth and Yumi with not be in the next chapter unless they are referenced by Chapel. The villainous hero will make his first present day appearance next chapter to explain what Operation Chapel is. So until then._


	7. Chapter 7

_So this chapter will feature Chapel and Missingno. We will finally see stepfather's real name, and I won't spoil it anymore. Enjoy._

**Pokemon Virus Version Chapter 5: There's Always A Way**

**Chapel's POV**

"The memories and experiences on his journey will replenish the void I created within his heart," I said.

"Which is why we will momentarily cease fire on Operation Chapel," a voice said.

I turned toward the direction the voice was coming from,onlyto see that a familiar face had caught my eyes.

**Wes' POV**

She looked at had short, dirty blonde hair and wore a red bow as an accessory. She had on a red Pokemon Ranger jacket with black gloves on. She wore black short shorts with some red high top shoes and black knee high socks. And of course, Chimecho and Missingno accompanied her.

"Seth has come in contact with Missingno. So, if Seth becomes of equal or more importance to Team Neo Snagem, we will have no further use for you," I said.

Chapel grinned.

"Remember what you told me when I was a little girl," Chapel asked.

I didn't reply.

"Alot has changed in five years, but what hasn't changed is my promise to avenge my mother," Chapel said.

"If avenging your mother was your primary focus, you would've never spent these last five years training as a pokemon ranger," I said calmly with a smile.

"What did you say," Missingno said getting angry.

"Calm down, he's only trying to turn your mind against you," Chapel said to Missingno. " Why are you here?" she asked me.

"Just in case my hypothesis on Seth is incorrect, you will have to be aware of your special power, but in time," I said.

"Chime," Chimecho cried confused.

"Special power?" Chapel said confused.

"The power to sense shadow pokemon, like Rui," I said.

Where is Rui?" Chapel asked me.

"You'll find out in time," I said.

"How will I be able to use my power?" Chapel asked.

I walked up to Chapel and touched her on her cheek, letting her know I mean no harm. I then replied.

"We're gonna go on a little afventure, whether you like it or not," I said.

"Don't touch me," Chapel yelled as she pulled away from me.

"Why should we trust you?" Missingno asked.

"Because summoning countless Neo Snagem grunt will be otherwise. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way," I replied asserting what will happen if Chapel declines.

**Location: Unown Ruins **

We've been walking southeast out of Violet City's city limits. We then stopped in front of a building.

"So, why are we here," Chapel asked.

"The Unown will spell out where wild shadow pokemon roam. As time passes, more and more pokemon are being possessed by the shadows, which we believe to be the true power of the Unown:their true Hidden Power," Wes explained.

"And why do you need me," Chapel asked.

"Because our other theory is Missingno was turning the hearts of pokemon into shadows," I said.

"But I've been with Missingno for years, and shadow pokemon have only begun to surface recently," Chapel replied.

"That left a question mark to my theory, which links to the fact that yourself and Missingno were recently in contact with Seth's heart," I said.

"The shadows are also refilling his heart-a thirst for vengeance," Chapel said.

"We've wasted enough time talking, let's enter the building.

**Chapel's POV**

When I entered the building, Missingno, Chimecho and I were shocked at the piles of papers and stone tablets with Unown letters cluttered throughout the room.

I then lay eyes on a fairly older looking man in a white lab man had a shaven head too. A Metagross was by his side trying to decipher the Unown letters written on a stone tablet.

"Meta," Metagross cried in a dissapointed tone.

"You useless thing you!" The mand yelled. "So not even the 'super computer' pokemon could decipher the letters."

" Enough, Zeno! Yelling at the pokemon won't change the fact that you couldn't get the job done," Wes yelled.

"But-," Zeno started.

"No Buts! You're fired! You a relieved of Metagross effective immediately," Wes yelled.

I had never seen Wes with such an aggressive tone. Well, at least not in front of Rui. I then began to get lost in thought over why Wes would not tell me where Rui was. Wes is so covert. He never tells me enough of answers to my questions. Why won't he tell me about what has changed in five years, or why is he associated with Team Neo Snagem. And why would he just turn to murder despite being praised as a hero in a far away land, I was then pulled out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, well who's gonna make me hand over Metagross," Zeno said provoking Wes.

"Hmph. Go," Wes said as he threw two pokeballs.

Umbreon and Espeon had both emerged from their pokeballs ready to attack Zeno.

"Espeon, use Psychic on Metagross' pokeball," Wes said.

Espeon used it's psychic power to guide Metagross' pokeball into Wes' hand.

"Hey! give it back," Zeno yelled as he started toward the pokeball.

"Umbreon," Wes said.

Umbreon nodded like it knew what to do and tackled Zeno as Wes got a hold of Metagross' pokeball. Zeno was knocked on the ground.

"Meta," Metagross cried as it, Wes, Umbreon, and Espeon proceeded to take a battle stance against Zeno.

"Leave, now. Or die," Wes said with mercy.

Zeno then panicked out of the building.

Wes recalled Umbreon, Espeon, and Metagross.

"Metagross, is mine," Wes said calmy.

Wes has changed. He is more assertive and upfront than he used to be. But he allowed Zeno to live, something he didn't do for my mother. He also gives people a chance to decide their own fate. I then, for some reason, remember Zero sparing my life on the island with Stark Mountain. Strangely, I don't remember ever going to Stark Mountain. My heart was just filled with Seth's memories.

It was silent for a moment. Wes then spoke.

" Now to fulfill the purpose of bringing you here Chapel," Wes said.

I followed Wes further inside the building. We had reached a dead end. Just a wall at the end of the last room.

"There's nothing here," Missingno said.

"Wes, what's in here," I asked.

I though Wes would continue his routine of refusing to directly answer my question, but I was wrong as he brought Metagross back out.

"Metagross, use Meteor Mash on the wall," Wes said.

The wall had collapsed. As soon as the smoke cleared, Wes spoke.

"Is this, what Team Neo Snagem has been hiding, answer your question," Wes replied.

I then looked through the hole Metagross had created.

"Woah..." I said.

There was a chamber of Unown. The Unown were countless. They were floating and singing in unison.

"Chime Chime," Chimecho cried as it tried to sing with the Unown.

"What is this place," Missingno asked.

"Follow me and you'll see we've solved what appears to be a stone puzzle," Wes said.

I got a glimpse of the puzzle. I was shocked at what I saw. The legendary pokemon Ho-oh was the picture in the stone puzzle.

"I believe that by solving this puzzle of Ho-oh, the Unown would reveal of either it or the Rainbow Wing," Wes explained.

"But why would you want Ho-oh," I asked.

" To help us destroy the shadow pokemon.

Missingno, Chimecho, and I were speechless. I couldn't reply.

"So you need my special power to kill innocent pokemon," I asked as I grew angry.

"I've already saved the world from Snagem and shadow pokemon before, the problem is we also need for the Unown to reveal the purifier, Celebi's location. So if Celebi doesn't exist here in Jhoto, I will either have to resort to Operation Rainbow Wing, or resume Operation Chapel," Wes explained.

"What if I find Celebi?" I asked. " I'll travel the Jhoto region. I'm a Pokemon Ranger, and I can enlist the help of both normal and shadow pokemon."

"The problem is I'm not the leader of Team Neo Snagem, so I don't call the shots. But the leader, I predict, is on his way here to observe the Unown," Wes said.

I then heard the front door open. Wes looked like he knew what to expect. I looked in the front room and saw Zero walk in with Charizard and plenty of Team Neo Snagem grunts.

"N.S.2 to N.S.1, we're here father," Zero said to his communicator.

"Father..." I said

"Stepfather..." I added.

Stepfather...wah at Stark Mountain...capturing Heatran to build the Team Neosnagem organization around, and to show people that his thirst for power is real. Stepfather is the leader of Team Neo Snagem.

"Chapel-Seth," Zero said.

"You spared my life...twice," I said."But you left me alone."

"Atticus, Zeno couldn't decipher the Unown letters either," Wes said.

"Atticus..." I said to myself as I got angry.

I knew Atticus was the name of my stepfather. I also knew that he was a tyrant, and he still is. He killed Mother, which is why I don't refer to him as Atticus, or even my father.

"Do what you can, Wes and Zero. This is Atticus N.S.1 Commander signing off," Atticus said as communication was broken.

" Hey, it's the girl wanted for Operation Chapel!" a grunt yelled as all the grunts stormed toward me to capture me.

I flinched. I was now what I hate- 'helpless'.

"Stop," Wes commanded.

"Huh," I said.

"What," Missingno said.

"Operation Chapel has benn voided for the time being. Cease fire," Zero said.

The grunts then stopped and calmed down.

"Clear the path, grunts," Wes said."Chapel, follow me."

I followed Wes for about two hours back into Violet City. I then realized that if I want to save the world from Team Neo Snagem and the shadow pokemon, I was going to have to embark on a journey in search of Celebi. We then stopped in front of a pokemon center.

"This is where we part ways," Wes said.

"It won't be the last time we meet, will it?" Missingno asked.

"Not nearly," Wes replied.

"Good, because when I get stronger, I'm going to kill you," I said as if those words were normal.

"Hmph," Wes said as he started walking away.

I then walked into the pokemon center and sat at a table by a window.

"Can we really find Celebi," Missingno asked.

I looked out the window and simply said

"There's always a way."

**To Be Continued...**

_So we will resume with Seth and Yumi next chapter. Be sure to write a review and stick around for the next chapter_


	8. Chapter 8: Discovering a Chain of Events

**Pokemon: Virus Version**

**Chapter 8: Discovering a Chain of Events **

_Okay, so chapter 8 is here people. I will introduce a new rival in early in this chapter, and a little incident that happened off screen will cause a few events that go on during, and the next few chapters. So don't be surpised when you read something that hasn't been written on a previous chapter. So enjoy._

**Yumi's POV**

We had made it to Cherrygrove City and had spent the night at the Pokemon Center so I could register for tomorrow's pokemon contest, in which registration for the pokemon contest closes at noon.

It's 9:00 in the morning and Seth had told me that he was going outside to train his pokemon. I didn't understand why Seth wakes up so early in the morning, so I decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes. I then dozed off. When I came to, I looked at the clock, which I believe was turned off at the moment. I put on my usual furisode and headed toward the Pokemon Center lobby in order to get a free Poketch given to beginning trainers.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you," Nurse Joy asked as I approached the front counter.

"One Poketch ready to go ma'am," I said as I grew excited for no apparent reason.

"Okay, just wait here a minute," Nurse Joy said as she went to obtain the Poketch.

I looked around the lobby and saw many trainers.

"Hm, it's weird. I would expect everyone to be sleeping this early in the morning," I said to myself.

"Well it's not as early as you think," a voice said from behind me.

I turned around. And I knew who was speaking to me.

"Pheobe?" I answered.

Pheobe had short, dark lavender hair with bangs that went past her work a black jacket with a pink undershirt. And wore a grey short skirt and black boots. But what made her stand out was that she always calls herself a sorceress. She always has a dark lavender toy wand and in always accompanied by a Mismagius. We have history back in Olivine City, but I never like to go into detail until the time is right.

"Yoyrs truely- im the flesh sweetheart," Pheobe said as she posed with her toy wand.

"What time is it," I asked.

"Look behind you," Pheobe said.

I turned behind me.

"Woah!" I yelled as I was startled by Mismagius, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Magi," Mismagius cried

"Haha, you actually are as dumb as I remember sweetheart," Pheobe said as she started to tease me.

"Alright, one Poketch ready to go," Nusre Joy said as she returned to the counter.

"Well, sweetheart, aren't you going to check the time?" Pheobe asked still teasing me.

"Will you be quiet?" I yelled as I grew annoyed by Pheobe.

"Knowing you, you probably overslept again. There was a blackout this morning, so I'd love to say 'I told you so' sweetheart," Pheobe said.

"Hmph," I said as I activated the Poketch. To my expense, Pheobe was right. The clock read 11:50.

"Oh no! Registration for the pokemon contest closses in ten minutes!" I yelled as I began to panic.

I never felt more stupid than I did just now. A blackout was what kept me, the self proclaimed 'Princess of Pokemon', from making her long awaited pokemon contest debut. There was still time to make the registration. All I had to do was run as fast as I can to the contest hall.

"I'll be sure to beat you in your first contest sweetheart- If you even make it at all, sweeheart," Pheobe teased as I stormed out of the Pokemon Center as if my life was on the line.

**Location: Outside Contest Hall**

"Ha, I'm not even tired yet," I said to myself as I kept running.

I looked at my new Poketch I had placed on my wrist to check the time. The clock ready 11:58 when the contest hall was in my sight. But I was so busy watching my Poketch, I didn't bother watching my step. I had slipped on a stray twig and was lying on the ground.

"Ugh, my ankle," I said as I looked at my left ankle.

I had rolled my ankle and I couldn't get up off the ground.I simply looked at the twig that was in my path. I then realized that noone was in my sight, so I couldn't call for immediate help. So I called Seth using my Pokegear.

"What," Seth said.

"I need you to help me. I think I rolled my ankle," I said to Seth.

Seth was silent for a moment, but the spoke.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Outside Contest Hall," I replied.

"Kay, I'll be there in a few," Seth said as he hung up.

I put away my pokegear. I then layed down on the concrete and stared aimlessly at the sky, awaiting Seth's arrival. I then held my Poketch up toward the sky.

"12:01..." I said.

I had despaired. The Princess of Pokemon's contest debut had to wait. I thought about what Pheobe told me: 'If you make it at all, sweetheart'. Both Pheobe and I were sort of like rivals back in elementary school, but like I said, I won't go into detail until the time is right. I was lost in thought until the twig that had tripped me was pulled from under my ankle. I screamed in pain when my ankle fell just a few inches to the ground. I sat up to see who removed the twig, and was in awe.

It was a pokemon I had never seen before. The pokemon appeared to be a yellow fox with red eyes and big ears. Red hair flowed outside of it's ears. And it's tail was alot similar to Eevee's tail, with red hair at the tip. I got out my Pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

_Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon_

_As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of it's ears._

" I've never seen a pokemon like you in Jhoto," I said.

But then I was struck with the logic of what Dustin said.

**Flashback-**

"The number of trainers traveling to different regions have increased over the years. So trainers' pokemon create offspring, which become wild pokemon," Dustin said

**End Flashback**

"Well, stray pokemon are common in cities like this," Seth said as he, Chikorita, and a girl I didn't know approached me.

"Hold still while I wrap your ankle up in a bandage," The girl said.

"Uh," I said.

She had blue girl wore a white beanie with pink hair that went down to her back. She wore a slim fit, white hooded jacket with a purple undershirt. She wore navy blue jeans, and white shoes.

"The names Althaea," The girl said.

I simply nodded implying that I understood. I then looked at Fennekin, who was playing with the leaf on Chikorita's head. Fennekin probably thinks the leaf is a twig.

"Chiko!" Chikorita cried as she attacked Fennekin.

Chikorita had slammed Fenneking using just her leaf. Fenneking fell into my arms. But I was amazed at the progress Chikorita had made using it's leaf alone.

"Looks like your training with Chikorita's really paying off," I said holding a Fennekin that had got comfortable with me.

Both Seth and Chikorita nodded in agreement.

"All done, now we need to get you to the hospital fast," Althaea said as she finished wrapping my ankle.

**Location: Cherrygrove City Hospital**

"The injury doesn't appear to be too serious, however, you will be required to stay here in Cherrygrove City for two weeks in order for your ankle to make a speedy recovery," The doctor said as he left the room.

I couldn't believe the news. I had never had to settle down in one place place in my life. I despised the fact that Pheobe was more likel going to get her first ribbon before me. I thought about how my injury affected everyone. Eevee would stay with me, and Althaea lives in Cherrygrove City, so she'd be here too. But Seth...

I remember begging Seth to accompany me on my journey because I had never been left alone before. Of course he accepted. But since then, Seth, Chikorita, and Eevee have really grown on me. So now my carelessness,I feel, is a major inconvenience to him. Despite thinking of my injury forn Seth's point of view, I had to ask.

"Seth... are you going to continue your journey without me?" I asked with a a faint expression.

"Well," Seth said

**Seth's POV**

Yumi's thinking too much. She thinks that she's an inconvenience to me when, really, I honestly have no reason to rush myself. I could tell she was growing attached to me.

My heart... I feel remorse. I would feel remorse if I were to see the look on her face if I were to say no. I answered... with the feeling that I may be filling the void left within my heart.

"My journey isn't what you'd call a race against time, see," I said calmly.

Yumi simply smiled.

" And I'll be here at you convenience," Althaea said.

I felt no emotion saying yes...

Yumi started to get hyper. Eventually, she started rambling as always, which prompted me to leave the hospital and return to the Pokemon Center. Yumi followed using crutches that were given to her. Althaea followed too, along with Chikorita, and Fennekin still trying to get Chikorita's leaf.

I continued walking and had to put up with Yumi, talking abnormally loud as usual. But Chikorita and Fennekin were yelling as well because they kept fighting with eah other. So I stopped Fennekin's pursuit and spoke to it.

" You know, I might as well catch you because you've been following us all day," I said to Fennekin.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as it nodded in agreement. Probably because it wants to use a battle as an excuse to get back a Fennekin.

"No way!" Yumi said abnormally loud while catching up to me using her crutches.

**Yumi's POV**

I'm grateful for Seth and all, but I wasn;t going to just stand by and watch him catch his second pokemon before I even caught my I objected to his idea.

"You already have two pokemon! Now it's my turn," I said.

"Actually, he has three pokemon, to be precise," Althaea said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"That blackout thismorning was no coincidence," Seth replied."It's your show Yumi."

"Alright Eevee, Act-," I said before I remembered I was on crutches.

"Seth, could you call out Eevee? It's hard enough to use these crutches as is," I said.

"Hmph," Seth said as he grabbed Eevee's pokeball, and another pokeball to throw at Fennekin.

"Eevee, battle stance!" Seth said as he threw Eevee's pokeball.

"Battle stance?" I said confused.

"You can call it a catch phrase," Althaea said.

"Okay Eevee use tackle!" I said.

Eevee went in for a tackle, but Fennekin dodged and hit Eevee with scratch, which didn't d otoo much damage.

"Alright, kepp using tackle, back to back!" I said.

Fennekin had dodged all the Tackles.

"Fennekin's speed seems to be it's strong point," Seth said.

"Yumi keeps trying to get close, which isn't working," said Althaea." Yumi, tell Eevee to use Shadow Ball."

"Alright, Eevee, use Shadow Ball!" I said.

Of course, Fennekin dodged.

"Now use Tackle," I said.

This time Tackle hit. Fennekin also got hit in a weak spot to top it all off.

"It appears Eevee has landed a critical hit," Seth said.

"Well, after dogding a special attack like Shadow Ball, Fennekin's reaction time is too slow, which gave Eevee a perfect opening," Althaea explained.

"Seth! Now!" I said.

"Pokeball, get it!" Seth said as he threw the pokeball at a fainted Fennekin.

After several wiggles, the ball clicked shut, ensuring that I had caught walked toward the pokeball and simple picked it up. He then walked over and handed it to me.

"Oh come on, you could at least do a cool pose or a celebration saying 'I caught a pokemon'. Well at least for me since I'm on crutches," I said to Seth.

Evee then came over to me and stared at the bandages wrapped around my ankle. I'd expect that since I haven't brought out Eevee all day.

"It'll be okay," I said as we all started to the Pokemon Center.

I then remembered what Seth said before my battle.

"Wait a minute. What did you mean by 'that blackout this morning was no coincidence'," I asked Seth.

**To Be Continued.**

_So Seth knows something that Yumi doesn't. Something happened that caused the blackout which made Yumi oversleep and miss contest registration. And Yumi wants to know what. Will Pheobe cross paths with Yumi again? How did Seth meet Althaea? Who is Althaea? And what did she mean when she said Seth had captured two pokemon already? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out._


	9. Chapter 9: A Second Chance(Resurrection)

**Chapter 9: Resurrection**

_Hey guys, Chapter 9 is here a day early and the chapters are getting longer. The plot holes are starting to thicken. And this chapter will reveal motives and reasons for past and future actions in the story. This going to be another flashback chapter. So enjoy and be sure to write a review._

**Flashback**

**Seth's POV**

**Location: Sunnyshore City, 5 years before Chapter 1**

...After I was nearly killed at the hands of my brother Zero, the orange dragon, and my stepfather, I spent the next 2 months wondering about Sunnyshore City. The world was my enemy. I could hear everyone antagonize me because I was alone. Without Mother or my stepfather, I was evicted from our home and had nowhere to go. I was homeless, and it had appeared that 'my sun had set' in Sunnyshore City.

I stayed at the top of the Sunnyshore lighthouse everyday for shelter for about a month. After that month passed by, everything changed.I could overhear people when my back was turned, and I was staring at the distant sea.

"You know, everytime I come to the lighthouse, that boy is here," I heard a random girl say.

"That's because he's homeless," another girl said.

"What a loser," one boy said.

They all laughed at me. I was called a loser, a failure, and a waste of time and space. I thought it was me against everyone. Until a single pat on my back started the beginning of my resurrection.

"Don't let those people get to," A voice said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh," I said as I turned around.

"Volkner?" I said.

" I heard about what happened to you," said Volkner.

I didn't reply. Volkner took a look at me. I had been living off berries and very clothess that were severely worn out. After observing me, Volkner spoke.

"How about you stay at my place? You can work at Sunnyshore Gym as a living condition," Volkner said.

"I've read history...about working in exchange for a place to live..." I replied.

"Don't worry, it'll be nothing like that," Volkner said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"To be honest, I havem't had a chance to meet you," Volkner said.

Volkner then replied with an answer that made a lot of sense.

"I build Sunnyshore City from the ground up, and in case you didn't know, I didn't plan on promoting poverty," Volkner said.

I accepted Volkner's request. I then had food, clothing, and shelter with the job at Sunnyshore Gym.

On my first day of work, I had met with a yellow electric type pokemon. The pokemon was training with Volkner's Luxray. It was shaped like and egg with two electric signals sticking out it's head. It's big arms and body had black stripes with a lighting sign in the center of it's body.

"Alright Luxray, power it up with Charger Beam," Volkner said.

The yellow pokemon didn't even try to dodge it. It actually absorbed the electricity.

Volkner saw that I had arrived at the gym, with new clothes and a new haircut. He then walked over with his Luxray and the yellow pokemon.

" I don't believe you've met these two," Volkney said. " Seth, this is Luxray, my most powerful pokemon."

"Lux," Luxray cried.

" And this is Elekid," Volkner said as he pointed toward the yellow pokemon."Elekid's is a wild pokemon, but is always hanging out and training here at Sunnyshore Gym."

"El," Elekid cried.

" Hey Volkner, that kid and his Pikachu are back for their rematch," A voice said as a man with a red afro approached Volkner.

I recognized the man. He was none other than Flint of the Elite 4.

"Alright Luxray, return," Volkner said as he recalled Luxray.

" Yo, you comin?" Flint asked.

I simply nodded no because I didn/t want to see anymore pokemon.

" Ha, man are you the quiet one," Flint said.

" Don't worry, it's just Seth being Seth," Volkner said.

Volkner and Flint headed back inside the stadium while I went to another room to think. That orange dragon is the reason why I started to hate pokemon. I almost got lost in thought before I realized Elekid had followed me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

It all started with that question. Over the next 5 years, Elekid had became my best had changed my perrspective of pokemon. They weren't all killers like Zero's orange dragon. I had captured Elekid, and in time, my faith in pokemon was restored. Whenever Volkner wasn't busy with gym battles fixing the gym, he would have Elekid and I train with him as sparring partners. Volkner and Flint taught me all they knew aboutpokemon, so I had a fair amount of knowledge on battle stances, strategies, and a trainers judgement even before I started my own pokemon journey. We continued living life normally for the next 5 years, until what happened to Elekid, with gave me incentive to go to the Jhoto region.

**Location: Sunnyshore Gym 5 years later...**

It was a slow, cloudy day in Sunnyshore City. Elekid and I were watching an exhibition match at the gym between Flint and Volkner. Volkner was using Electivire while Flint was using Magmortar.

"Now, Electivire, hunder Wave," Volkner said.

"Vire!" Electivire cried as it released a wave of thunder using it's atennas.

Magmortar couldn't avoid Thunder Wave because the wave of Thunder covered the whole battlefield.

"Mag," Magmortar cried as it became paralyzed.

"No!" Flint yelled.

"Finish it off with Earthquake! Full power," Volkner yelled.

Earthquake's shock spread throughout the whole battlefied, just as Thunder Wave did. Magmortar was unable to avoid the attack due to paralysis. When it, Magmortat fell to the gground and fainted.

"What an upset," I said calmly.

"El," Elekid cried.

"Magmortar, return," Flint said as he recalled Magmortar.

"Nice job Electivivre, return," Volkner said as he recalled Electivire.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you could challenge the Elite 4," Flint said.

"Hmph, well-," Volker said before he was interrupted.

All the lights had turned off.

"A blackout..." I said with the room dark.

"You're right, Seth," Volkner said.

" But Volkner, you said you've fixed Sunnyshore city's solar energy sysstem," Flint said.

"It's cloudy today, but sill. There should be enough stored energy in the lighthouse to power the entire city's electrical supply." Volkner said.

"Someone must've hacked Sunnyshore City's electrical system.

"We need to get to the lighthouse now," Volkner said as we all started toward Sunnyshore Lighthouse.

**Location: Outside Sunnyshore Lighthouse**

We had made it to the lighthouse only to find that it was on lockdown and that the automatic doors weren't reponding.

"What do suppose we do about this?" Flint asked.

I spent a moment thinking, but my lack of common sense at the time couldn't find an answer.

"I got it. Elevtivire, go," Volkner said as he called Electivire.

Elekid was still outside it's pokeball, so Volkner asked Elekid to participate as well.

"Alright, Electivire and Elekid, use brick break and aim it and the center of the door," Volkner said.

Both Electivire and Elekid easily broke the door open.

"Now let's go," Flint said as we made our way inside the lighthouse.

We then saw the elevator had also been set on lockdown. But this time we lucked out as a man, who appeared to be dresed in a distinctive uniform, emerged from inside the elevator. Electivire kept the elevator door open after the man walked out. The man was bald and wore a black sleevless shirt. He wore a dark blue vest as well aa black pants and black boots.

"Whoa, uh, what are you doingin here?" the man asked.

"What are YOU doing here," Volkner asked.

" Well- ah uhmmmm," the man said. I clearly thought he didn't plan for outsiders to enter the lighthouse. So I came to the conclusion that this man caused the blackout.

The man then quickle spoke through a communicator on his wrist.

"Hey N.S.2 Commander! We have intruders," the man said in a hurry before we captured him.

The man was knocked out. Whe he came to, Volkner and Flint had already went ahhead to the upper levels of the lighthouse while I was on lookout for any more intruders.

"Back-up, is arriving," The man said.

My pokegear the rang...It was Volkner.

"Hey Seth, you told me about Team Neo Snagem, right," Volkner asked.

"What of it?" I said.

"Well, it appears since the lighthouse control all the electricity in Sunnyshore City, Neo Snagem must've come here to take over Sunnyshore City through it's electricity," Volkner explained.

"Well done," someone said as they were clapping their hands as he entered the lighthouse.

Than 'someone' appeared to be wearing the same thing as the man we captured, except he wore a blue long coat instead of a vest. And he had this weird machine-like thingy on his left arm.

"I commend you for catching on so quickly," he said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Hmph, you should know very well who I am," he said.

Chapel? I know Chapel...I am Chapel...

"No, I'm Seth," I said.

I looked at this guy. I am Chapel, and I met this guy before.

"Wes... I'll kill you," I said.

"Wait. Wes?" I said confused.

"Seth, you know Chapel, and Chapel know you alot more than you think," Wes said.

"Where's Rui?" I asked.

Wes closed his eyes and smiled.

"Your heart, as well as Chapel's heart, have been connected with each other. You two know everything about each other" Wes said.

I was almost overcome by the though of Chapel before Elekid, who had remained with me, spoke. What's Wes talking about?I'm know more about Chapel then Elekid. I I've never even seen Chapel before. Elekid has been my best friend for the last five years. We battled alot, so we stepped up, implying to battle Wes.

"So, that's how it's going to be,"Wes said as he smiled.

"Go," Wes said as he threw two pokeballs, whcih contained Umbreon and Espeon.

"Elekid, Thunder," I said as Elekid launched a Thunder attack headed straight for Umbreon and Espeon.

"Pathetic," Wes said calmly.

Espeon then used it's psychic power to redirect Thunder toward me.

"Whoa," I said as I dodged it."So that's how you're going to play."

Wes was expecting something. Well, 'something' did happen. The man Volkner, Flint, and I captured had been freed by Umbreon, who I completely forgot about while dodging Thunder. The man then handcuffed my hands to the back of me.

"Why you," I said.

"Ever since you and your company entered the lighthouse, Team Neo Snagem has predicted every one of your moves," Wes said.

"Neo, Snagem?" I said while lying on the ground unable to move my hands.

"Did you honestly think I was just a dumb weakling who just happened to exit the elevator. You at least should've felt suspicious suspicious about me not putting up a fight, or that capturing me was a bit too easy," the man said.

"25, say no more," Wes said

"Sir," 25 said.

"Why would you take over the lighthouse?" I asked.

"We were planning to use the electric system to take over Sunnyshore City, but what we didn't plan on was you staying behing while Flint and Volkner went ahead," Wes said. "Just imagine having control over everything electric, in a city that's basically made up of electricity. But, since you're not with Volkner and Flint to hold them back, our plan isn't going 100 percent as planned. Volkner and Flint must've eliminated all the stationed grunts by now, so we'll let the authorities pick them up."

I thought about Zero being apart of Team Neo Snagem, but I also thought of him as a hero. Although I don't remember it, Zero saved my life from Wes and Rui. I was Chapel at the time. But...I'm Seth, and Zero was fully intent on killing me. Who is Chapel?

"That Elekid of your's has potential. Since I can't get control of Sunnyshore City, I'll snag Elekid as a second place prize," Wes said.

"What?" I said confused.

"Pokeball, snag it," Wes said as he threw a poeball at Elekid using the machine-like thing on his left arm.

I thought I had nothing to worry about since I had already captured Elekid. But I was shocked at the end result. It was as if a claw had reached out and forcefully pulled Elekid into the pokeball.

"No, Elekid," I said. "Come on, I've got to do something.

I couldn't do anything with my hands cuffed behind my back. I was what I hate: 'helpless'.

"Please, don't take Elekid," I begged.

I begged for mercy. I begged for Elekid. Elekid was my best friend. Elekid, Volkner, and Flint were the only ones to ever give me a second chance when I had hit rock bottom. I was teased and picked on by everyone else. The world was my enemy. I was label, a failure, a loner, and just a loser. I never spoke to anyone other than Elekid, Volkner and Flint unless deemed necessary. A major part of what gave me life-just taken away like an inanimate object I haven't seen Elekid since that day, and I had adapted an indifferent attitude since then. I then set out to the Jhoto region for answers. Neo Snagem had relocated to the Jhoto region for 'the real' Chapel. So I followed in my thirst for vengeance. I had hoped to find out more about Team Neo Snagem, Zero, and Chapel, who from our shred memories, is from Goldenrod City.

**End Flashback**

So earlier today, 25 had been spotted in Cherrygrove City, described by Althaea. 5 years ago, Wes had given Elekid to 25 and told me that Elekid would have to work up the ranks just like the grunts, meaning 25 was one of the weaker grunts. 25 had caused quite a chain of events in Cherrygrove City. I would make sure that we crossed paths.

**To Be Continued**

_So now we know why Seth is such a quiet person. We also know of Seth's life back in the Sinnoh Region. We also know that with their hearts connected, Seth and Chapel are basically the same person, and why Seth even traveled to the Jhoto region in the first place. Seth wants answers. We all want answers, like answers to what cause the blackout in Cherrygrove City last chapter. The cause of the blackout will be reveal next chapter, so stay tuned and be sure to write a review._


	10. Chapter 10 : For A Friend

**Chapter 10: For A Friend**

_Hey people, Wes Royal here and we have yet another chapter that is not posted on a Friday. I'm starting to develope a habit of writing more, so I don't know when I'll go back to just posting on Fridays again. Now back to the story. So we will return to what caused the blackout in Chapter 8. Team Neo Snagem is starting to surface themselves, slowly but surely. So once again, who caused the blackout? How did Seth meet Althaea? And why did Yumi oversleep and roll her ankle. Be sure to write a review and give feedback on how I did._

**Seth's POV**

**FlashBack-**

**Location: Cherrygrove City**

**Time: Two weeks after the events of Chapter 8**

" Hmph, what a drag," I said as Chikorita and I were both in search of a battle partner.

It was fairly early dawn and I had decided to have another training session with my pokemon. We had been training until about ten o'clock this morning, and I felt ready to have a pokemon battle to see how much my pokemon's battle skills have increased.

"If I had a heart, I'd die of frustration," I said. "I just can't seem to find a battle today."

"Well, I'll battle you," a female voice said.

I turned to the female. She had pink hair with a white bow for a hair accessory. She wore a zipped, slim fit, snow white jacket and dark blue jeans with some snow white shoes.

"Althaea's the name," the girl said.

"Alright," I replied.

We then headed toward a larger fountain located within the center of Cherrygrove City. We were going to use this spot as a battlefield so we got settled on opposite sides of the fountain.

"Alright, I'll choose first," Althaea said.

"Fine by me," I replied.

"Roselia, I choose you," Althaea said as she sent out a fairly elegant looking green pokemon.

"I've never seen that pokemon before," I said as I grabbed my navy blue pokedex.

The pokedex read:

_Roselia, the Thorn Pokemon:_

_Roselia uses the different poisons in each hand separately when it attacks. The stronger it's aroma, the healthier it is._

"Grass type eh?" I said as I grabbed my pokeball.

"Murkrow, battle stance," I said as Murkrow readied for battle.

Murkrow attempted to peck at Chikorita's head. Ever since Chikorita beat up Murkrow, they've been having quite a rivalry.

"Murkrow, prepare for battle now," I said as Murkrow returned to the battlefield.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as it turned it's head away.

I've discovered that Chikorita likes to turn her head away whenever something or someone diagrees with her.

"Guess I'll strike first. Roselia use Stun Spore," Althaea said.

Roselia started twirling gracefully as it released a brownish, gold like spore from it's red and blue flowers.

"Hmph," I said with a smirk." Murkrow blow the spore away."

Murkrow flapped it's wings effortlessly as the spore was blown away with relative ease.

"Now Roselia, Energy Ball," Althaea said as Roselia formed a greenish ball filled with energy.

"Quick. Counter with Shadow Ball," I said as Murkrow fired a ball filled with shadow energy.

Energy Ball and Shadow Ball collided with each other, creating a massive cloud of blinding smoke.

"I can't see," Althaea said.

"Now, Night Slash," I said to Murkrow while Roselia was blinded by the smoke cloud.

Murkrow caught Roselia by surprise and landed a direct hit on Roselia.

The smoke then cleared...

"Night Slash, once more," I said.

Althaea said nothing. Roselia made no movement as Murkow was headed straight for Roselia. But as Murkrow neared Roselia, Althaea waited for the perfect moment to use Stun Spore.

"No!" I said.

Murkrow was too close, so it didn't have enough reaction time to blow away Stun Spore again.

"Krow," Murkrow cried as it started to lose it's mobility.

"Well, paralysis is what's coming whenever hit by Stun Spore," Althaea said. " Energy Ball one more time."

"Dodge it," I said.

Despite my order, Murkrow was unable to dodge due to paralysis.

"Ugh, we'll have to finish this battle with one shot if we want to win," I said as I realized Roselia was twirling gracefully again. This time it looked like a victory pose.

"Sky Attack, quick," I said as Murkrow was temporarily able to battle through the paralysis.

"You know we can just attack Murkrow while it's charging," Althaea said. "Finish this with Energy Ball."

"Use Haze while charging," I said before Roselia launched it's attack.

Murkrow had launched Haze in order to temporarily blind Roselia. A confused Roselia called off Energy Ball as a result.

"Err, where is it," Althaea asked to herself. Roselia attempted to locate Murkrow as well.

Murkrow then showed itself charging straight for Roselia cloaked in Sky Attack.

"Rose," Roselia cried as it was hit and fell into the fountain.

Roselia came to, and had fainted.

"One hit?" Althaea said.

"You see, Murkorw has an ability called Super Luck. And when you combine Super Luck with an attack with a high critical hit ratio like Sky Attack, one hitters will become more common than usual," I explained as I, Murjrow, and Chikorita approached Althaea.

"The name's Seth, by the way," I said calmly.

Before Althaea had a chance to reply, we overheared three teenagers talking to each other.

"Like, what a drag," the first boy said.

"So we all have to put up with a blackout simply because an idiot and his Elekid 'purposely' made a mistake.

"Elekid?" I said confused.

"Who in the right mind would name a guy 25 anyway," a girl said.

"Hey," I said as I, Murkrow, and Chikorita all approached the teenagers.

"Whada you want?" the first teenage boy said.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do you mid telling me the location of 25?" I asked.

They told me 25 had an Elekid and caused a blackout at the Cherrygrove City Power Plant on the outskirts of town. We said our goodbyes and started toward the Power Plant. But before I began.

"Wait! Don't you know to never just leave a girl alone!" Althaea said as I stopped.

"If I say no, then can I leave?" I said calmly.

"Ugh. I thought boys were supposed to give their hearts to girls," Althaea said.

I don't have a heart, so that could possibly be the reason I don't get why Althaea is upset. Was it something I said? Yumi did tell me once that I am unaware of other peoples felling unless their close to me. Of course, Yumi didn't know of the void in my heart either.

"Well, I didn't think rescuing an old friend would be so heartless," I said calmly.

"Oh, wha?" Althaea said as her frown was replace with a look of curiosity.

"A friend? Here, you'll need to heal your Murkrow before you go. Aromatisse, come on out," Althaea said as she sent out a pink pokemon that smelt alot like perfume.

I got out my pokedex to scan Aromatisse.

The pokedex read:

_Aromatisse, the Fragrance Pokemon; It devises various scents, pleasant and unpleasant, and emits scents that it's enemies dislike in order to gain an edge in battle_

"Aromatisse, use Heal Pulse on Murkrow and Roselia," Althaea said as Aromatisse healed both of our pokemon.

"But Murkrow is still paralyzed," I said.

"Ok, Roselia, use Aromatherapy," Althaea said as Murkrow was cured of it's paralysis.

"Thanks. So, I'll see you," I said." Uh-"

"-You don't know where the power plant is, do you," Althaea said with a smiled as she knew what I was thinking.

"I'll show you the way," Althaea said.

**Location: On the way to the Cherrygroce City Power Plant**

I had been following Althaea for about an hour. I also had to put up with many annoying fragrances from Aromatisse, Roselia, and Chikorita's usual scent coming from it's pedals. All three pokemon were outside of their pokeballs. Common sense is one of the few emotions I have left, so I decided not to complain. Only to have a very familiar description of me.

"Man, are you the quiet one," Althaea said to me.

"You're obviously not the first person to tell that to me," I said.

"So how do I smell?" Althaea asked me.

"You and you're pokemon smell like perfume," I said.

"Well, that's because I want to be a world class pokemon connoissuer," Althaea said.

"Well that explains alot," I said.

"So what's your goal?" Althaea asked me.

I hesitated. I haven't told anyone about my true intentions of disbanding an entire organization - my thirst for vengeance. To my knowledge, Yumi doesn't even know my intentions either. So in order to keep my intention covert, I came up with a generic pokemon trainer answer.

"To bacome a pokemon master," I replied.

"Hey, I think we should register each other on our pokegears, if you have one," Althaea proposed.

I simply nodded yes.

"We can share both of our journeys together," Althaea said.

"You're going on a journey?" I asked.

"Yeah, I plan on setting out for Goldenrod City two weeks from now," Althaea replied.

We continued talking sd Althaea carried most of the conversation. We then arrived at the Power Plant.

**Location: Cherrygrove City Power Plant**

"Nothing..." I said.

"Where's 25," Althaea asked.

"I know, Roselia, use Sweet Scent," Althaea said.

"More perfume?" I said as Sweet Scent crossed my nose.

"Yes, more perfume. But the teenagers said that an Elekid were accompanying 25. So if the teenagers were right, Sweet Sscent should attract any pokemon, like Elekid." Althaea explained.

I simply nodded in agreement. I also wondered what happiness felt like - or if I would feel happiness at all when reunited with my old friend.

We waited for Elekid to show, but nothing. Storm Clouds started forming very quickly. They all seemed to gravitate toward the peak of a nearby signal tower in our sight.

"What do you suppose is going on up there?" Althaea asked.

"An elevation peak - and obvious favorite plave for lightning to strike," I said.

"Where an electric type pokemon like Elekid can absorb electricity to power up," Althaea finished.

"Let's hurry," I said as we rushed toward the signal tower.

**Location: Signal Tower Within the Power Plant**

We had made it to the tower. And my prediction was correct- Elekid was at the top of the signal tower absorbing electricity made from the thunder.

"How do we get to the top?" Althaea asked.

"You don't," A man ansered as he emerged from behind one of the signal poles.

"25..." I said.

"We should just skip the formalities kid," 25 said. That Elekid no longer knows who you are."

"What?" I said confused.

"When Elekid was snagged, it became a Shadow Pokemon," 25 said.

"Shadow Pokemon," Althaea said confused.

"Once a pokemon has been snagged, memories become scattered, and theirs hearts will eventually replenish themselves with only memories of Team Snagem," 25 said.

"So how do you know the older memories are lost if you don't know what a pokemon is saying?" I asked.

"We don't. The pokemon just never acknowledge their past," 25 said.

"Well never know until we try," Althaea said.

"And I'll help Team Neo Snagem today. They'll know when I replenish Elekid's heart and take it back from Team Neo Snagem," I said.

"Is that so. Elekid, come down here and prepare for battle," 25 said as Elekid came down readying for battle with me.

"Hmph. Chikorita, Murkrow, battle stance," I said.

"Roselia and Aromatisse, are you ready?" Althaea said as they prepared for battle.

"Elekid's too strong, use Thunder," 25 said.

Elekid launched a Thunder that headed straight for me. I dogded it though...

"Hey, why me?" I said.

"Because you were the first one to antagonize me," 25 said.

I then turned to Chikorita and Murkrow.

"Chikorita, Murkrow, can you handle yourself without me," I asked both Cikorita and Murkrow.

They both cried in confusion.

"What are you talking about," Althaea asked in confusion.

"You guy stay here, I've gotta get through to an old friend," I said as I started toward Elekid.

I don't have a heart, but I remember all too well what it was like to have one. I remember bonds - bonds with living beings that will never break. Elekid is probalby thinking the exact same thoughts I am. We all share a bond with anyone or anything that never goes away, which is why I know there's at least one memory Elekid still has of me.

"How stupid of you to leave yourself wide open. Elekid Thunder," 25 said.

Before Elekid fully charged up to launched Thunder, I spoke.

"What's with you?" I said calmly.

"El," Elekid said confused.

"So you do remember me..." I said attempting reestablish my connection with Elekid.

"So you think," 25 said."Elekid's heart has been smothere by empty shadows."

Of cousrse my heart was smothered by empty shadows as well, which is why I wasn't going to give up on Elekid. So I had an idea.

_Missingno can help..._I thought to myself.

**Location: Seth's Heart**

Deep inside me, I share Chapel's connection with Missingno. So I came in contact with Missingno.

"Can you give some of what's left of my heart to Elekid?" I asked. "I-" I continued.

"No need to explain. Chapel told me everything," Missingno said.

I simply nodded as I felt my heart and memories be drained out of me, just like Chapel did to me.

"You may lack a heart, but you retain your willingness to help your friends," Missingno.

"Yeah," I said as I whited out.

_For a friend..._I said to myself.

**Location: Signal Tower at the Power Plant**

Elekid came to and recognized me. All I could feel was emptiness, and a willingness to help my friends. I just stood there as Roselia, Aromatisse, Chikorita, and Murkrow had taken care of 25 already. Roselia had used Stun Sport to keep 25 from moving until the police would arrive to arrest him.

"We did it. Oh, uh, are you okay Seth?" Althaea asked as she looked at my emotionless face.

I had recaptured Elekid, who's heart was purified using the memories I gave it.

Althaea told me I had a blank expression in both my eyes and tone of voice. Which is why she asked if I was alright.

**Location: Back in the Main Parts of Cherrygrove City**

The electricity was fixed by the time we arrived back in town. I checked my pokegear to see the time.

"12:00," I said calmly.

And that was just about when Yumi called me saying she had rolled her ankle. So Althaea and I recalled our pokemon, except for Chikorita, to come to Yumi's aid.

**-End Flashback**

**Location: Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center, two weeks later**

"So you came to my rescue like a knight in shining armor. And I caught Fennekin," Yumi said while she, Althaea, and I were all in the Pokemon Center room we had stayed at for the past two weeks waiting for Yumi's ankle to heal.

"That story never gets old," Althaea said.

By the way, Yumi was so bored these last two weeks, she made me keep her company the entire time. But I didn't mind because Yumi and Chikorita make me fell like I have the closest thing to a heart. I also learned to put up with Althaea, Roselia, Aromatisse, and their weird obsession with perfume. Althaea told me it was a feminine thing, so I respect that. And as for Elekid, he and I have spent these last two weeks training just like old times. 25 is in jail, and I'm one step closer to destroying the entire Neo Snagem orangization.

**The next day...**

"Alright, so my cast is finally off, and the 'Princess of Pokemon' can accompany her sidekick to the Violet City Gymto test how far his pokemon have progress," Yumi announced ever so loudly trying to run off the energy she has been keeping bottled up these past two weeks.

We were now ready to set off, but before we started.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Althaea said as she packed her bags, ready to start her journey.

"Why are you coming?" Yumi asked in a curious tone.

"She wants to become a perfume connoisseur," I replied.

"Yeah, so I'll be traveling with you guys until I reach Goldenrod City," Althaea said.

"Why Goldenrod?" Yumi asked.

"Big city. Big market. Big opportunity," I replied.

"Oh. Well, let's hurry up," Yumi said as she grabbed me by my arm and started dragging like always.

By the way, I don't share my thoughts to Yumi and Althaea on that flashback, okay people. So I wonder when I'll break the fourth wall again?

**To Be Contiued.**

_So Seth has a new - or should I say - old partner. Seth and Yumi have a new traveling partner for the time being, and we know what is next for Seth and company as they start on their way to Violet City. Be sure to write a review and give feedback on how I do, so later..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Frustration**

_WeS RoYaL here with yet another chapter of Pokemon: Virus Version. So, Seth was reunited with his old friend last chapter. The two weeks have gone by and Yumi's ankle is finally healed. Althaea even joined Seth and Yumi as a temporary member until she arrives at Goldenrod City. And 25 has been defeated, which means Seth is one step closer to defeating the entire Neo Snagem organization. So after everything that happened in Cherrygrove City, what will be next for the group. Be sure the write a review and tell me how I do._

**Seth's POV**

**Location: On the way to Violet City**

On our way to Violet City, I was in the middle of a battle with a passerby trainer. The battle was between Chikorita and Bagon. Chikorita had already taken major damage, and for our part, the battle looked quite murkey from here on.

"Chikorita, get up," I said as Chikorita was on the ground after getting hit by Headbutt.

"Alright, Bagon, finish it off with Flamethrower," the passerby trainer said.

"Dodge it, quick," I said.

Despite my command, Chikorita panicked, and was hit by Flamethrower. I remember experiencing a Flamethrower myself when I, mysteriously, became Chikorita temporarily.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as it fainted to the ground.

"Well, that was embarrasing, even from a loser duo like you who can't even win a battle," the passerby trainer said as he recalled Bagon. "Call me in a hundred years or so, if you're any better by then."

The passerby trainer had left...

I felt no emotion whatsoever. Was I supposed to pity both myself and Chikorita? Ever since I gave some of what was left of my heart to Elekid, I haven't felt much of any emotion.

"Six straight losses for Chikorita," Althaea said as both she and Yumi approached me.

"You know, you and Chikorita have been together for a while now, but Chikorita has yet to win a battle," Yumi said.

Yumi was right. Chikorita has shown progress, and has won a few scuffles with other pokemon, but Chikorita has yet to be victorious in an official battle.

"Was it looks like I was correct with the label I gave Chikorita - a weak failure," a guy said as he approached us.

"Noah..." Yumi said as she recognized Noah from New Bark Town.

"It's been awhile," I said I picked up a fainted Chikorita.

"Wait a sec, you have no right to talk about a living being like that," Althaea said yelling at Noah.

"Yeah, we just need patience for Chikorita, She'll eventually get powerful," Yumi said in agreement with Althaea.

"All three of us have journeyed away from New Bark Town for three weeks now. Chikorita shouls've won at least one battle by now," Noah said.

**Yumi's POV**

Noah had a point, but I had a perfect counterarguement that could predict the outcome of Seth's next battle.

"Well today's your lucky day. You won't be dissapointed when Seth and Chikorita destroys you in battle," I said.

"Is that a challenge?" Noah asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"Wait-" Seth said attempting to stop me before Noah interrupted him.

"Only a complete idiot like you would issue a challenge without even patricipating in it. And in case you haven't notice, Chikorita is too worn out from it's battle with Bagon to battle me." Noah said insulting me.

"Hmph, Aromatisse, come on out and use Heal Pulse on Chikorita," Althaea said as she sent out Aromatisse and healed Chikorita.

**Seth's POV**

"I stand corrected," Noah said as Chikorita was healed.

Chikorita may be healed, but six straight losses has really taken a toll on what little confidence I have in my heart. If I lose now, what would be the point of sticking with a pokemon who can't even win a battle? No, I can't think that. Yumi's right, Chikorita just needs our patience.

"Now, Cyndaquil, prepare for battle," Noah said as he sent out Cyndaquil.

Chikorita gave Cyndaquil a nasty look and vice versa. I guess I can consider the two pokemon rivals.

"Now, shall we Yumi?" Althaea said as she, Yumi, and Aromatisse cleared the battlefield.

"Hmph, you know this battle with Chikorita will be no different than all your others," Noah said in an arrogant tone.

I gave no reply...

"Come on, Seth! Put that arrogant trainer in his place," Yumi yelled cheering me on.

Like I needed a cheerleader. If I had a heart, I'd probably die of embarrassment from that girl.

"After you..." Noah said giving me the first move.

"Quick, Chikorita, Tackle," I said.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as she started toward Cyndaquil.

"Smokescreen," Noah said.

"Quil," Cyndaquil cried as it launched Smokecreen.

"Chico?" Chikorita said confused as she stopped and didn't know what to do.

"Come on, don't panic!" I yelled at Chikorita.

My efforts were in vein. My yelling actually made Chikorita panic even more as she still didn't know what to do.

"Now, surprise Chikorita with Flamethrower," Noah said.

"Quil," Cyndaquil cried.

Cyndaquil quickly appeared through the smoke, catching Chikorita off guard. But before Cyndaquil launched Flamethrower -

"Chikorita, keep your battle stance," I said as Cyndaquil launched Flamethrower.

Chikorita kept her battle stance as she was knocked on the ground by a super effective Flamethrower.

"No," I said.

Yumi sighed, while Althaea simply closed her eyes and nodded sideways.

"You can make that seven losses in a row," Althaea said.

"Like I said: Chikorita's a weak failure," Noah said. "Cyndaquil retur- ," Noah said as he was interrupted by a will that refused to give in.

**Chikorita's POV**

"No! Don't you walk away from me!" I said as all Noah could hear was my usual Chikorita cry.

I struggled to get back up. The process was slow and painful. But I wanted to prove Noah wrong about me. I struggled to return to my battle stance, refusing to give in.

"Hmph, Cyndaquil, Flame Wheel," Noah said as I was knocked on the ground again by a super effective Flame Wheel.

**Seth's POV**

I have to stop this. But Chikorita refuses to give in as she is starting to adopt a stubborn mentality.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as she struggled to stand up again.

"Will power..." Althaea said.

"What the?" I said as Chikorita started glowing a mysterious, green aura.

"Huh," Noah said confused.

"What's happening to Chikorita?" Yumi asked.

"That's Chikorita's abilty, Overgrow. When Chikorita's energy is low, her grass type moves are powered up," Althaea explained to Yumi.

Chikorita then released a ball of green energy. It looked alot like the Energy Ball Roselia used when I battled Althaea.

"Energy Ball?" I said as Energy Ball hit Cyndaquil, dealing a fair amount of damage.

"Wow, Chikorita just learned Energy Ball. Take that Noah," Yumi said loudly, once again embarrassing me.

Noah simply smiled. "Smokescreen now!"

This time, Noah made sure Chikorita didn't have reaction time as Cyndaquil immediately launched a super effective Flamethrower. Smokescreen then cleared and Chikorita had fainted.

"Hmph, told you you couldn't beat me..." Noah said in an arrogant tone.

No one said a thing as I once again approached Chikorita and picked her up after yet another loss.

"Now we can make it seven," Yumi said.

Althaea nodded in agreement.

Noah started away with Cyndaquil as they faded into the distance. But he said something before he was completely gone.

"If you want to stop Neo Snagem, you'll have to be stronger than that," Noah said

My eyes shot wide open.

"How do you know about Neo Snagem?" I asked.

"We have the same goals, but our methods to reach those goals couldn't be anymore different," Noah said as he was completely gone now.

**That Night...**

**Location: Outside a Pokemon Center**

Chikorita and I were alone, right outside of a Pokemon Center where we all decided to spend the night. Chikortia and I had spent the rest of the afternoon together. I didn't show it, but my frustration was growing. But like Yumi said, Chikorita just needs our patience. We were staring at the distant mountains with the moonlight shining on the lake right in front of us. The moment was silent...

"Chico," Chikorita mumbled in frustration.

We were sick and tired of losing all the time...

I attempted to create some optimism between us when I spoke.

"Energy Ball eh, that's the first step toward us getting stronger," I said calmly without a smile.

Chikorita didn't cheer up...

"Well how about this: We'll on an adventure, an adventure that will make us stronger," I said.

Chikorita turned toward me.

"Trainers in the pokemon center were talking about a nearby Dark Cave, where Rare Candies can be found. A Rare Candy will instantly power up a pokemon by alot," I explained.

Chikorita then kept her eyes on me for a few seconds before suddenly jumping into my arms. Man do I hate getting cuddly, but I fell as though 'cuddly' is needed for the moment. So I hugged her back. I then realized what emotion is coming from Chikorita: This, is happiness.

**The next morining...**

The next morining, it was only Chikorita and I on our way to Dark Cave. I didn't want to rely on the others, so asked them to stay at the pokemon center. I don't know if we'll be able to find a Rare Candy. I guess that's what a lack of confidence does.

If Chikorita could talk, she'd probably say 'man, are you the quiet one' because I haven't said much of anything on our adventure. I like to keep my thoughts to myself.

After an hour of walking, we had arrived at Dark Cave. But blocking the entrance was a group of Rock, Steel, and Ground type pokemon. There were two Graveler, two Marshtomp, and a Skarmory. Before I attempted to break through, a pink pokemon with a crown approached me. I was shocked when I actually heard the pink pokemon talk.

"Proceed with caution, trainer," The pink pokemon said.

I was curious about the pokemon, so I scanned it with my navy blue pokedex.

The pokedex read:

_Slowking, the Royal Pokemon: It has tremendous intelligence and intuition. No matter the situation, it stays calm and collected._

"Is there something I should be worried about?" I asked Slowking.

"There have been quite a few trainers who have went into Dark Cave and went missing. Trainers never seem to come out of Dark Cave, so the pokemon before are taking no chance with people wondering about in their home." Slowking explained.

I scenned the three species of Pokemon on my Pokedex.

_Graveler, the Rock Pokemon: Graveler rolls down slopes to move. It rolls over any obstacle without slowing or changing it's direction._

_Marshtomp, the Mudfish pokemon: It's sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows in dirt to sleep._

_Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon: Despite being clad entirely in hard armor, it flies at speed of over 180mph._

"Well, I promise I'll come back if you let me search for a Rare Candy," I said to the group of pokemon.

"Well, in order for you to proceed, you must be granted permission by the leader of all the Dark Cave pokemon," Slowking said as the group of pokemon moved aside, introducing their leader.

I prepared for the strongest of all pokemon, the battle of my life. But the only 'leader' to show was the epitome of deception.

**To Be Continued...**

_Now, in case you people have lost count, Chikorita has lost her first eight Pokemon battles and the frustration is really starting to set in on both her and Seth. Oh, and if you want a hint on who will be in the next chapter, guess the reference in this chapter's last sentence and see if you know your Pokemon. The next chapter will also feature the first of many updated features in Jhoto's geography. Ethan's actions back in Gold and Silver Version will put Seth's journey a bit out of order. So, will Seth and Chikorita be able to obtain a Rare Candy? Or will their growing frustration get the best of them? Stay tuned for the next chapter and be sure to write a review and let me know on how I did. And lastly, be sure to read my newest Story Maya, Rio & Terra: The Curse of the Maw._


	12. Chapter 12: Deception

**Pokemon: Virus Version**

_Hey guys, so Chapter 12 is here a day early. Now this chapter is pretty long and a lot of events will happen that will affect Seth's development these next few chapters. Now I really don't like depending on canon characters for my stories, but I decided to add a canon character anyway as a treat. Canon characters will only be a once in a while thing with the exception of Wes, Rui, and the gym leaders. So that's all I need to say. Enjoy and please be sure to review and let me know how I did._

**Chapter 12: Deception**

**Seth's POV**

The epitome of deception had met my eyes. The leader of these pokemon was a rather short pokemon with two black bangs. It also had a set of black jaws on it's head. I scanned the pokemon on my pokedex.

The pokemon read: Mawile, the Deciever Pokemon: Mawile uses it's docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with it's huge, relentless jaws.

"So, may we proceed?" I asked calmly.

"Maw Mawile Maw," Mawile cried.

My facial expression had a huge question mark written all over it.

"I translate what she says," Slowking said.

I simply nodded.

"You see, a few years ago, a trainer who traveled the Johto Region once vetured in this cave. He carved a path in which trainers can come and go as they please. Trainers were free of obstacles, but being able to wander further in the deep, Dark Cave also meant that more trainers would lose their way. A few weeks ago, the first missing case was reported. The trainer had entered through the other side of Dark Cave, and when he lost his way, he sent out some of his newly caught Dragon Type Pokemon to cover more searching area. When the trainer mysteriously disappeared, the Dragon Type Pokemon had nowhere else to go, so they started to inhabit Dark Cave. Those Dragon Types attracted more Dragon Types, and soon, Dragon Types became a majority population in this cave. These Dragon Types came from Blackthorn City, located just outside the other side of Dark Cave." Slowking translated in a lengthy story.

"But Dragon Types still don't solve why so many trainers have went missing," I said.

" Chico Chico," Chikorita was crying as if she had an idea.

"Chikorita says 'then we'll just find the trainers'," Slowking translated.

"Why don't you just let it be?" I said to Chikorita.

Chikorita turned her head away from me in disagreement. That moment was the beginning, of what I felt, Chikorita and I drifting apart. We had never disagreed on anything before.

"Ugh, come on! This has nothing to do with us!" I yelled as Chikorita and I both grew frustrated.

"But you don't even know if Mawile will say yes or no," Slowking said.

"Mawile," Mawile cried as she nodded yes to Chikorita. Mawile then gestured as if she wants Chikorita to follow her.

Chikorita turned her back and followed Mawile along with the Graveler, Marshtomp, and Skarmory. Even Slowking followed Mawile.

"Hmph, I'll do it for you, Chikorita," I said to myself as I followed everyone.

We had entered Dark Cave. I guess Dark Cave really does live up to it's reputation. It was pitch black in here.

"No worries, Flash shall solve this problem," Slowking said as he used Flash.

Slowking and I were still behind all of the other pokemon.

"So why are you here?" I asked Slowking calmly.

"I am a traveler, just like you," Slowking said.

"Huh?" I said confused.

I didn't want to sound like an idiot because pokemon travel without humans all the time. So I did what I do best: act like I have no heart.

"I do have a trainer, whom I'm sure you'll be battling in the near future," Slowking said assuring himself. "I'm also sure this won't be the last time we cross paths before then."

"So, who is your trainer?" I asked calmly.

"Now I wouldn't want to spoil a surprise," Slowking said.

I gave no reply. Slowking and I both went silent as we faced foward. The other pokemon were still aheadof us when Slowking spoke again.

"You should apologize to her," Slowking said referring to Chikorita.

"Did I hurt her?" I asked.

"You really have no clue about others' feelings," Slowking said calmly.

What exactly did I do? Was Chikorita frustrated because of me? Or was I frustrated because of Chikorita? Our goal of becoming stronger on this adventure became a mere sidequest with all the problems that must be solved today. I thought Chikorita and I were supposed to come closer together in our relations, but we're only drifting apart as our frustration is setting in. I remained quiet, deep into my thoughts yet again...

After thirty minutes of walking, we had all approached a lake bed and stopped to take a break.

"Why stop here?" I asked Slowking.

"You know, you voice is rather deep for someone so young," Slowking said.

I said nothing.

"This lake bed separates Dark Cave into two halve. The other half on the other side of the lake bed is inhabited by the Dragon Types. That half also leads to Blackthorn City on the outside," Slowking said.

I nodded, implying that I understood.

"You know, you're an awful quiet one," Slowking said.

"So Dark Cave is basically a shortcut between Cherrygrove and Blackthorn?" I asked.

"Correct," Slowking said.

"Maw Maw Mawile," Mawile said as she approached me.

Mawile then opened her hand and revealed a Rare Candy.

"She says 'take it because you're gonna need it. Think of it as a thank you for agreeing to help us search for the missing trainers'." Slowking said.

I then walked up to Chikorita, standing alone by the lake.

"Mission accomplished," I said calmly as I showed her the Rare Candy.

"Chico." Chikorita cried as she turned her head away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Chikorita then walked ahead of me without a reply.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked myself.

"I'll give you a familiar hint: You need to apologize!" Slowking yelled as he and Mawile approached me from behind.

I'll asked myself again: What did I do to Chikorita? Was I supposed to feel guilty about something? I then looked ahead and realized the Gravelers, Marshtomps, and Skarmory have disappeared.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They were here just a minute ago," Slowking said.

"Maw Mawile," Mawile cried as she looked around.

"It's likes a game of hide and seek. Except you never find who's hiding," A voice said, coming toward us from the other side of the lake bed.

I looked at the man and instantly prepared the rest of my pokemon for battle. The man wore the same uniform 25 wore. This man was a member of Team Neo Snagem.

"Codename: 24. And this game has finally gotten boring after weeks of scouting this cave," 24 said.

This guy is talking as if life all together is a video game. Well, if you play as Ethan, life probably IS a game. But I remembered 24 mentioning hide and seek. I realized 24 was hiding the missing trainers.

"Where are all the pokemon and trainers?" Slowking asked.

24 then rushed over and grabbed Chikorita, who'd just crossed to the other side of the lake bed.

"You'll just have to follow this game's objective : Don't lose sight of a fleeing 24," 24 said as he started to make a run for it with Chikorita.

Slowking, Mawile, and I all followed 24's gaming objective closely. After a small distance, a group of Dragon Type pokemon that resided on the other side of the cave had ambushed us. There were four medium sized green and black dragons, and Gible who were waiting for us because they tried to attack 24 a well, but missed. We were all hit by Gible's Flamethrower attack and blacked out.

When I came to, Mawile, Slowking, and I were - okay? What just happened? We were back at the lake bed.

"If you're finally awake, can we go rescue everyone now?" a female voice said.

"Mawile?" Mawile cried confused.

We all stood up. I looked around and saw the four green and black dragons sitting on the ground. I also looked at a girl who looked to be ten year's old. She had brown eyes and brown skin. She had long, brown hair with two giant pigtails. She wore a white long sleeve shirt and white leggings.

"Who are you?" Slowking asked the girl.

"I'm Iris, Dragon Master in training. I'm here because their were rumors in Blackthorn City about trainers and pokemon disappearing. So that guy you were chasing-" Iris said

"-24?" I said.

"Yeah, he took my Axew, so I'm here with these Fraxure and Gible to rescue Axew and the other pokemon and trainers as well." Iris said.

"Maw Maw Mawile Maw ?" Mawile asked.

"She says ' so you know where they are?'" Slowking translated.

"No, but the Fraxure and Gible do," Iris said.

"Hmph," I said as I held up a pokeball. "Elekid, battle stane!"

Elekid was called from his pokeball.

"Wait, what are you thinking?" Iris asked in an annoyed tone.

"That Gible knocked out a Mawile, a Slowking, and a human using just Flamethrower. I can't pass up the chance to capture a pokemon capacle of THAT kind of damage. I went on this adventure to get stronger, and capturing Gble is where getting stronger starts," I said.

"You're coming at this like such a little kid," Iris said with a smirk.

I simply closed my eyes. "Hmph. Elekid, go!"

"El," Elekid cried.

"Electric type moves won't work on Gible. We'll see what he tries," Slowking said.

"Now, Brick Break," I said as Elekid charged to Gible.

Gible quickly launched Flamethrower. Elekid was hit and Brick Break was cancelled out. Gible then chargerd straight for Elekid and struck it with Slash. After Gible made contact with Elekid, static quickly surrounded Gible as it became unable to move.

"On the first hit too," I said with a smirk.

"Gible was just paralyzed by Static, right?" Iris asked.

"Indeed. Seth knew he couldn't paralyze Gible with an Electric Type attack, so he worked his way around that physic to give himself in advantage," Slowking said.

"Mawile," Mawile cried as she nodded in agreement.

"Now Brick Break," I said.

Gible was paralyzed and couldn't dogde or counter. This time, Elekid's Brick Break landed. But something weird happened when Elekid made contact with Gible. Elekid actually took damage.

"Uh, what just happened?" Iris asked with a curious look.

"Rough Skin, and ability of Gible's that damages an opponent the makes physical contact," Slowking said.

"Like that did anything at all, Brick Break again," I said as Elekid landed a second consecutive Brick Break, hurting himself in the process due to Rough Skin.

"Brick Break, one more time," I said.

Hmph, Elekid's stronger than I remember. I guess father time's gift to him is power.

"Now, Pokeball, grab it," I said as I threw a pokeball.

After rolling a few times, the pokeball clicked shut. I simply walked up and grabbed my newly caught pokemon.

"Man, are you the quiet one. You could at least do a celebration or a cool pose saying 'I got a pokemon!' , but nothing," Iris said.

I then turned to Elekid.

"Not bad, Elekid," I said calmly.

Elekid knew I could trust him even with a type disadvantage. Tha's how well I could relate to Elekid after the years we've spent together. But that's when it hit me. If I could establish the same connection with Chikorita as the one I have with Elekid, I could understand why Chikorita was upset with me. I had hyped going on an adventure to get stronger with Chikorita, only to turn her away when I disagreed initially about going in Dark Cave. But Chikorita didn't back down, just like in her battle against Noah. My frustration had gotten the best of me, and I had abandoned Chikorita when she needed me most. I realized Chikorita had been mad at me because I had given up on her. I had to rescue her from 24. I had to apologize to her so we could get stronger together.

"The Fraxure will lead us to where 24 is hiding the missing pokemon and trainers," Iris said as she followed the four Fraxure.

I recalled Elekid as Slowking, Mawile, and I all followed.

After about twenty minutes of walking, we had approached the end of Dark Cave as a scene of the exit was approached. But as we neared the exit...

"This game blows now. I might as well give you everyone who went game over," 24 said as he entered the cave through the exit.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

"Maw Mawile?" Mawile cried.

"She asks 'would you happen to be talking about all the trainers and pokemon you've captured?'" Slowking translated.

"Alright, I'll tell you. There's a giant boulder to your right, Slowking. If any of you have learned Rock Smash by now, then smashing the boulder should be no problem," 24 said.

"Why are you helping us rescue those you've captured?" Iris asked.

"We were forcefully recruiting the captured to be members of Team Neo Snagem. But so few passed. Those who went game over are on the other side of that boulder. Those who leveled up are with Neo Snagem now, like this sucker right here," 24 said as he held up a pokeball.

"Go," 24 had sent out the Skarmory that had went missing.

We were shocked.

"You snagged Skarmory?" I asked.

24 nodded yes. "It's about time you flew me elsewhere," 24 said as he and Skarmory took off in the distant sky just outside of the cave.

"Hey, wait," I said as I attempted to run after 24.

24 got away, but when I exited the cave, I had caught sight of Blackthorn City just about a mile away.

"Wait! We need to save the others first, Seth," Slowking said as he stopped me.

"I nodded in agreement as I reentered the cave.

"Frax Fraxure Fraxure," Fraxure cried.

"It said 'the Gible you just caught know Rock Smash'," Slowking translated.

"Kay. Gible use Rock Smash," I said as I sent out Gible.

Gible had disintegrated the huge boulder. Behing the boulder was a chamber crowded with trainers and pokemon. There was food there so 24 made sure not to let them starve. The Marshtomp and Graveler were the first to exit the chamber. The a green pokemon with huge tusks came out. It looked alot like Fraxure, but smaller.

"Oh Axew, it's so good to see you," Iris said as Axew jumped into her hair. I didn't pay no mind to that weird feature though.

So after everyone cleared the chamber, we all headed toward the Blackthorn City Pokemon Center to regroup.

**Location: Blackthorn City Pokemon Center**

A parade of trainers and pokemon were at the Pokemon Center. I attempted to go to the Blackthorn Gym to power up my pokemon, but Iris insisted not because the Gym Leader was more powerful than ever. So I called Yumi and Althaea, letting them know I was in Blackthorn City. Slowking, Mawile, and Iris all approached me like they were expecting me to do something.

"What's with you guys?" I asked calmly.

"Chikorita just got healed and is now in the lobby. You've got some apologizing to do." Slowking said.

I then approached Chikorita, who was staring out a window into the distance. She looked at me with an indifferent facial expression.

"Uh, I don't know what to say. I shouldn't have aboandoned you when you needed me most," I said.

"Chico," Chikorita said blissfully.

"I guess that's Seth's way of apologizing," Iris said.

"Mawile," Mawile cried in agreement.

I didn't want to get too cozy with Chikorita, so I changed the subject, holding out the Rare Candy Mawile had given me. Chikorita stared the Rare Candy for a split seconde, before swallowing it whole.

"Umm, was she supposed to eat the Rare Candy with the wrapper still on it?" Iris asked.

"No one said she wasn't," I replied.

After eating the Rare Candy, Chikorita was full of energy. She jumped into my arms. I could tell she instantly got stronger because she forced me into Mawile, whose Maw stopped me from falling on the floor.

I finally noticed the look on Mawile's face when I turned around. Mawile looked depressed.

"What wrong, Mawile?" Iris asked.

"Well, she told me that she was beginning to question her ability in the leadership role. Mawile has only been leader of Dark Cave for a short time. And in that time, the half the cave had been taken over by Dragon Type Pokemon, the cave developed a fearsome reputation for trainers going missing, and her friend, Skarmory was recently captured because she wasn't a very good leader. So Mawile is deciding to step down as leader and go on her own journey to become stronger. Which is why she wishes to go with you, Seth, in you don't mind." Slowking translated.

"Wow Seth, today's your lucky day. You have a chance to capture you second pokemon in the same day," Iris said.

I actually didn't hesitate to accept because Mawile has the exact same goal as Chikorita and I. Before I answered to Mawile she grabbed my Pokeball and intented for me to catch her.

"I thought pokemon would rather be free than to forcefully travel with humans," I said.

"With different pokemon come different state of minds. Some pokemon enjoy companionship and traveling the world with people," Slowking said.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked Mawile.

Mawile nodded yes. But before I caught Mawile, she went to tell the Graveler and Marshtomp her announcement. After I caught Mawile, we all said our goodbyes to the pokemon and back to Dark Cave.

We said our goodbyes to Slowking...for now because Slowking seemed pretty sure we'd meet again.

**Location: Pokemon Center near Dark Cave entrance**

We were back to where our adventure started, and I had told Yumi and Althaea everything that happened.

"Whaaat?! You went and caught even more pokemon without me?!" Yumi asked abnormally loud like always.

"Yumi, just let it be. Aren't you glad for Seth?" Althaea asked.

"Well when our journey first started, I promised Seth I'd help him capture his first pokemon. But he caught all his pokemon while I wasn't even with him," Yumi said.

Yumi then smiled. "Well, we needa break form all these Seth episodes. Next episode will be about me, the Princess of Pokemon, just you wait," Yumi said as she started rambling, annoying as ever.

So, what else do I have to say. It was a long day. I don't know if I should call myself a hero for rescuing everyone. I honestly couldn't care less how people view me. But some of my frustration is still with me because I couldn't defeat 24. I wonder if I'll even see 24 again, and how many people and pokemon he recruited for Team Neo Snagem. I know these questions will solve themselves in the near future.

**To Be Continued..**

_So Seth has two new Pokemon. Seth had also gotten stronger through his adventure, along with Chikorita. Iris made a special appearance in this chapter and will appear again when Seth returns to Blackthorn City. Ethan's actions 5 years ago have already started to take it's toll on the first of many features in Jhoto. 24 and Slowking are sure to cross paths with Seth again. Mawile shares the same goal as Seth and Chikorita, and Gible is sure to be a powerhouse if it's Flamethrower is capable of major damage. Yumi partially spoiled the focus of the next chapter when she broke the fourth wall. So stay tuned and be sure to write a review telling me how I did._


	13. Chapter 13

**Pokemon: Virus Version**

_Alright, so Chapter 13 is here and is by far the longest chapter yet. These kind of chapters, I'm actually considering dividing them in future chapters. Also, this will be the first of many anime-exclusive cities that will be featured on this fanfic. So not much else to say, please enjoy and be sure to write a review._

**Chapter 13: Surmounting on a Coordinator's Assault**

**Narration POV**

**Location: Marion City**

ah, Marion City - a city which has recovered it's origins previously driven into the depths of this growing digital age. We would've lost the history that shapes Marion City, if it had not been for a young boy and his Pikachu whom he refers to as 'Sparky'. While we've restored old traditions, we've also embraced modern innovations. And Today, a modern innovation commonly referred to as 'Pokemon Contests' will take placee as a girl named Yumi wishes nothing more than to be victorious.

**Yumi's POV**

"I can't wait. A Pokemon Contest will be hel here tommorow and the 'Princess of Pokemon' will make her long awaited debut, taking Marion City media by storm!" I yelled.

I opened my eyes, coming out of my little sequence, only to see Seth wasn't even paying attention. He was training his all his pokemon including his newly caught Elekid, Gible, and Mawile. It was sunset and we were all training outside the Pokemon Center.

"Uh, why do you always talk like a sports announcer?" Althaea asked with a smile.

"Why do you smell like perfume all the time? You basically worship the product," I said as I smelled Althaea as well as Aromatisse and Roselia who were outside their pokeballs.

"Oh come on. I can smell your perfume from a mile away," Althaea said with a smile. "Anyway, have you practice what you'll be performing?"

"Of course. You didn't think I just sat at the Pokemon Center, bored, while Seth went on his adventures, did you?" I said as I took out my pokeballs. "Eevee, Fennekin, it's your show!"

Both Eevee and Fennekin were excited to be outside their pokeballs.

"Alright, it's time to sqeeze one more rehearsal before tommorow's performance. Are you ready?" I asked Eevee and Fennekin.

I don't want to go into detail about what I was practicing because I didn't want to spoil my performance. But Eevee and Fennekin's moves are looking better than ever.

"Great job guy. Now ret- " I was about to recall Eevee and Fennekin before Althaea objected.

" - Wait. I think it's best to keep Eevee and Fennekin outside their pokeball," Althaea said.

"But why?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Keeping pokemon outside their pokeball is a perfect way for pokemon and trainers to establish and understanding with each other. Just look at how close Seth and Chikorita are," Althaea replied.

"Okay, so what should we do?" I asked Althaea and all of our pokemon.

All of our stomachs were growling...

We all agreed when I said. "Let's all get some munchies."

Althaea, our pokemon, and I started to look for a restaurant for dinner tonight.

"Seth! We're going to get food!" I yelled as we started walking.

Seth simply nodded.

"Man, is he the quiet one," I said to myself.

I then heard footsteps behind us. Gible was following us, probably wanting some food as well.

"Do you wanna come?" Althaea asked.

"We're not done yet Gible," Seth said in an impatient tone.

Gible slowly walked back to Seth's training with a saddened face. Wow, Seth has been so fixated on getting stronger lately, he's been training like it's the end of the world nonstop. He even spends less time with Althaea and I, just to train.

**Location: Local Restaurant**

We had stopped at a local restaurant. This particular restaurant seemed to mix old tradition with new innovation. They even aloud our pokemon to remain outside their pokeballs. We were escorted to a table located next to a window, where outside the night sky had settled in. I may be loud, nut I still know how to mind your manners in restaurants like this. So I allowed the pokemon to takes the seats by the window as Althaea and I occupied the edge seats. After having our orders taken, a familiar voice met my ears.

"Who knew an idiot like you would remember to mind yor manners, sweetheart?" Pheobe said as she spproached our table, accompanied by that creepy Mismagius. "Sorceress Pheobe, in the flesh, sweetheart."

"Do you two know each other?" Althaea asked.

"Unfortunately." I replied.

"Woah!" Althaea and I said as Mismagius startled us by simply floating from under the surface of our table.

"Take a look at this, sweetheart," Pheobe said as she took out a case.

"No," I said as I mentally broke down when Pheobe opened the case.

"It's the ribbon you DIDN'T win in Cherrygrove City, sweetheart." Pheobe bragged.

"I wasn't even in that contest," I said.

"You win one ribbon and all of a sudden you think you're the best when you clearly haven't beaten every coordinator, like say, Yumi and I," Althaea said.

"Well, I hope you're ready to eat those words, sweetheart," Pheobe said.

"You're on," Althaea and I said at the same time.

"It'll be like I'd have cast a spell on you sweethearts when I see your looks of despair after I beat you," Pheobe said as she and Mismagius left the restaurant.

I then remembered Althaea's words.

"Wait. Are you serious about wanting to beat her?" I asked Althaea.

She nodded yes.

"But I was going to beat her." I whined. "Well, at least now I have two familiar foes to beat now."

"I hope you're not thinking Roselia and Aromatisse are my only pokemon," Althaea said.

"Well, uh-" I said.

"You're gonna have to earn that first ribbon if it means going through any competition in this contest. And underestimating you competition will only lead to your downfall," Althaea said.

"Well, I'll just have to train more after dinner so I can expect the unexpected," I said.

I did just what I said that night. I even got Seth to help me prepare for the battle round. But a bolt of inspiration had struck me that night.

**Location: Outside Pokemon Center**

"Quick, Murkrow, Shadow Ball," Seth said as Murkrow launched Shadow Ball.

"Fennekin, use your tail to jump and dodge," I said.

I had looked at how similar Fennekin was to Eevee. Their tails are so big, they could probably use them as springboards like a Glameow.

"Wow, you two are certainly ready for tommorow," I said.

Seht and I then caught sight of a late night sparring battle between two local trainers. The battle was between a Donphan and Emolga.

"Emolga, Electro Ball, go," Trainer 1 said.

"That moves got no chance against Rollout. Donphan go," Trainer 2 said.

Donphan spun forward with Rollout. Spiining foward actually bounced Electro Ball back at Emolga. And at the same time, Emolga was hit with Roll out as it fainted.

"Told ya bro, Donphan's the best," Trainer 2 said.

"Good game man. Although next time I'll be victorious," Trainer 1 said as both trainers went their separate ways.

"I hope you learned as much as I did from Donphan," Seth said to me.

"Of cousre. Spinning the body foward acts as a deflector. It's an offensive and defensive move," I said.

"And here I thought you were an idiot," Seth said to himself.

"And here I thought you had a mute button that was turned on all the time," I said with a smiel. "Let's practice those frontflips now."

The next two hours of training really bonded us. It was the first time Seth and I really hung out with each other since starting our journey.

The next morning, I had Seth wake me up incase a failed alarm clock made me oversleep again. Now today's the perfect day to try out my new dress, But not until contest time. My parents had sent this dress to Cherrygrove City when I stayed there for two weeks because of my rolled ankle. We were all in the lobby of the Pokemon Center, ready to start toward Contest Hall.

"So, are you ready?" Althaea asked as she approached me.

"Of course," I replied.

"Well you better be, sweetheart," Pheobe said as she approached us with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, well wait til we wipe that smirk off your face," I said.

I noticed that something was supposed to happen when Pheobe approached us, aomething I've always hated.

"Oh, where's Mismagius?" Althaea asked as if she read my thoughts.

Mismagius is usually with Pheobe to startle us.

"Missy is in her ball capsule ready to dazzle the audience with her sorcery," Pheobe said.

"Miss?" Althaea said confused.

"It's a nickname," I said.

"Well, I can't waste my time here with you two sweethearts. I've gotta rehearse at Contest Hall," Pheobe said as she exited the Pokemon Center.

"So, where's Seth?" Althaea asked.

"Outside." I replied as we exited the Pokemon Center.

Seth was outside, just about to start a battle with Chikorita against a local trainer.

"Hey Seth! Aren't you going to watch my contest?" I yelled as approached Seth.

Seht looked as if he was disappointed that Cjikorita's first victory would have to wait. But he didn't hesitate to agree to come support me.

"Great! Now let's hurry up1" I can't wait to show you my new dress," I said as I grabbed Seth by the arm and dragged him all the way to Contest Hall. Althaea and Chikorita were not too far behind. I had an abundance of energy, so I ran all the way to Contest Hall with my arm still locked in Seth's arm.

**Location: Contest Hall**

**Seth's POV**

Yumi was in the dressing room putting on her dress. I was gonna sit where the rest of the audience was sitting, but Yumi didn't want to be left alone.

"So, did Yumi drag you in here to comfort you?" Althaea asked.

I nodded yes.

"Alright Seth, how do I look?" Yumi said as she walked out of the dressing room.

**Yumi's POV**

My long black hair was wavy while my powder blue bang covered my right ear. I had on purple eye shadow and eyeline to compliment by bang. I wore a powder blue dress with a black short skirt and white gloves. And I wore black heels.

Seth simple nodded.

"Ugh. Typical Seth reply. Would it kill you to tell me, you 'girlfriend', how pretty she is," I said as I teased Seth.

Seht made no facial expression. He didn't even blush, and when he said 'good luck with the contest', he didn't even stutter.

"Are you heartless or something? Or are you justtoo nervous to talk?" I said as I got right in Seth's face.

I attempted to tease Seth by showing some affection, but Seth stood up and appeared to be upset.

"Heartless jokes aren't funny!" Seth snapped at me. "My heart... is no longer with me (Chapel)."

Seth calmed down as he started to walk away. I've never seen Seth raise his voice like that. Come to think of it, frustration seems to have gotten the best of Seth as of late. I guess losing so much has really taken a toll on him. So I ran to him and apologized. But still, no positive emotions. I'm starting to think something may be seriously wrong with Seth - something he's not telling me, and what he said about his heart no longer being with him may be a hint.

"Come on. If something's going on, you can tell me," I said as I grabbed Seth's hand growing concerned.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for," Althaea said as she walked up to us.

"I don't need anyone to fell sorry for me," Seth said as he took his hand back. "Just let things

be..."

"If I can't help you, can you help me by cheering for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, and cheer for me after Yumi's eliminated," Althaea said.

"He'll be trying to cheer up you two sweethearts after I eliminate both of you," Pheobe said as she spproached us.

Pheobe was in her contest outfit. She wore a purple wizard hat. She wore a lavender sort skirted dress with long black gloves and carried her trademark toy wand. She wore black, knee high socks and lavender boots.

"Who are you?" Seth asked.

"Sorceress Pheobe, in the flesh, sweetheart," Pheobe said.

"Why do you always say sweetheart?" Seth asked.

"Are you kidding? Sweet Hearts are only the greatest cookies ever made. Here, try one," Pheoboe said as she offered a Sweet Heart to Seth.

"No, don't! It's tainted by Pheobe germs!" I yelled.

**Seth's POV**

This...this Sweet Heart was a symbol of what I've longed for. So I accepted Pheobe's Sweet Heart. It felt like my frustration had instantly vanished. I knew Chikorita still had a bit of frustration lingering, so I spoke.

"Where did you get these?" I asked. "Do you have another one for Chikorita?"

"Chico," Chikorita cried.

"Aww, that sweetheart's adorable," Pheobe said when she saw Chikorita.

**Yumi's POV**

It was like Seth and Chikorita's frustration instantly vanished when they ate those sweethearts. Pheobe wasn't acting nasty to Seth, so I asked.

"Why are you being so nice to them?" I asked.

"We just met, and they haven't antagonized me in any way, unlike you two sweethearts," Pheobe said.

"That actually makes sense," Althaea said.

The television screen then came on and registration for the contest had officially closed. Noon had arrived and it was time...

"Alright. Yumi, the 'Princess of Pokemon' will finally take stage in her long awaited contest debut!" I announced.

Then the host appeared on the screen.

"Hey, isn't that Lilian Meridian?" Althaea asked.

"She lookes alot like Marian from Sinnoh," Seth said.

Lilian then spoke...

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to the Marion City Pokemon Contest!" Lilian said. "And now the introduction of our judges: First we have Mr. Contesta!"

"Good day to you all. I'm looking forward to very innovative performance from everyone," Mr. Contesta said.

"Next is President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo," Lilian said.

"Quite remarkable," Mr Sukizo said.

"And now a round of applause to Marion City's returning Nurse Joy! Part of a Pokemon Center here that was recently saved. Nurse Joy and the Pokemon Center here in Marion City symbolizes the mix of tradition and innovation," Lilian said.

"It's and honor to be here in a city that has rediscovered it's historical value," Nurse Joy said.

"Now the order each coordinator performs will be shown on screen," Lilian said.

The sreen showed ten contestants. I saw Pheobe was up first. I was sixth and Althaea was ninth.

"Now only four of these coordinators will advance to the battle round. So pay attention because the first performance will come from Cherrygrove City's contest winner, Pheobe, when we return from our commercial break," Lilian said.

"I can't wait to see your face after you jinx yourself," I said to Pheobe.

"Hah, that jaw of yours will drop like gravity magic when you see me dazzle the judges, sweetheart," Pheobe said as she started tiward stage.

Althaea and I both nodded in agreement; We both simply wanted Pheobe to lose. I then realized Althaea wasn't wearing a contest outfit.

"Uh, why aren't you wearing a contest outfit?" I asked.

"Pokemon Contests are supposed to showcase Pokemon, not their trainers," Althaea replied.

"Well, everyone has their opinion," I said.

The television screen then returned to Lilialn as we listened.

"Alright, Marion City, we are back and are ready to get things started with our first coordinator, Pheobe," Lilian said.

"Now, you sweethearts, prepare to be dazzled as I, Sorceress Pheobe, perform my first act," Pheobe said as she pulled off her wizard hat.

"Uh, Pheobe, instead of performing yourself, you should call your pokemon," Lilian said.

"Now, let's see the classic 'what's in the hat' trick!" Pheobe announced as she tossed her hat in the air.

The hat exploded into dark smoke. Probably a ball capsule. When the smoke cleared, nothing was on stage except the wizard hat floating in the air. The hat flew straight toward Lilian Meridian, showing off some incredible speed.

"What the?" Lilian said scared as the hat phased through her body.

The hat then came back outside Lilian. This time, Mismagius was wearing the hat as Lilian was creeped out by Mismagius' sudden appearance. But then again, who isn't freaked out by Mismagius?

"Whoa...creepy, but it combines traditional ghost nightmares and storybook innovations, sure to revolutionize Pokemon Contests," Lilian said.

"Wow, just wow. Using magic and fear for a performance is certainly a first," Mr. Contesta said.

"Quite...remarkable," Mr. Sukizo said creeped out.

"What we were looking for toay was tradition and innovation. Pheobe and Mismagius has demonstrated that blend very well," Nurse Joy said.

"Haha, top that, sweetheart," Pheobe said to the screen trying to tease me.

"Ugh, she knew I'd hear that! Wait til my performance," I said as I was annoyed at Pheobe.

Althaea, Seth, and Chikorita remained silent. who knows what they thought of Pheobe's performance. Eevee and Fennekin comforted me as they got me to calm down.

We continued watching the television as my performance neared. I wasn't too stressed though because the next four performances were complete dud. Their pokemon didn't perform up to expectations as they were all counted out by the judges. I spoke as the fifth performance ended.

"Well, it's finally her turn - the Princess of Pokemon's long awaited debut as she'll take Marion City by storm!" I announced.

Seth and Chikorita just looked at me...

"Don't get overconfident, okay," Althaea said.

"The last four coordinators made even my practice sessions look legendary. Sorry Althaea, but I can't help it," I said as I grew exciter.

I had recalled Fennekin into her ball capsule, ready for our performance.

"We'll create a magic show of ouur own, so wish me luck," I said.

I enter the empty hallway and realized I was alone. I've always hated being left alone, so I returned to the dressing room one more time. I walked up to Seth with my hands on my hips.

"What's your problem?" Seth asked.

"You know, you're never supposed to just let a girl go down an empty hallway alone, so you'll be my escort. Kay sweetheart?" I said as I locked myarm with Seth's.

Like he had a choice. I had to drag him into the hallway. Seth, once again, didn't blush. He was'nt even embarrassed by everyone laughing at him and a 'girlfriend' in me. So I've made myself a little mission to get Seth to blush at least once on our journey.

Chikorita was walking ahead of Seth and I, but as Chikorita came close to the entrance, I spoke.

"This is where you two stay and wait to escort me back, okay? Wish me luck" I said.

Chikorita answered with her normal cry while Seth simply nodded.

"Man, are you the quiet one," I said.

Ahh, what I've always dreamed of: The entire viewing world giving me their undivided attention.

"Alright, Fennekin, come on out and use Psychic!" I yelled as I ran on stage and called Fennekin.

The ball capsule I used was a Fire Seal, so as soon as Fennekin was released, she controlled the flames with her Psychic attack. The flames were then spinning around as it they were dancing.

"Amazing! Fennekin's ability to control Psychic so accurately is just amazing!" Lilian said.

"Now, add Will-O-Wisp," I said.

Now bule flames were added to the fire-psychic combination.

"The addition of Will-O-Wisp has made even the color, the visuals as amazing as the control!" Lilian said.

"Now! Power up using the flames," I said.

All the flames were redirected toward Fennekin. After Fennekin was hit with the flames, she had a purple-flamed aura around her as her eyes were purple as well.

"Ta-da!" I said with much confidence, assuring I was finished.

"Quite satisfying to get another dose of magic, very creative," Mr. Contesta said.

"Colorful, and remarkable as well," Mr. Sukizo said.

"My my, I've embraced innovation following yet another innovative performance," Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you," I said as I've embraced the cheers from the audience.

We all paid our attention to the television screen as the last of the appeals were finished. Althaea, of course, used perfume as a scent show using Aromatisse during her performance, while more duds filled the rest of the second half appeals. Only four were moving on to the battle round, but I felt confident I would place high. The television showed the Pheobe, Althaea, and I all proceeded to the battle round.

"Yay, Althaea! We both made it!" I yelled as the six eliminated coordinators cleared the room.

"Hmph," Althaea said.

"Wha?" I said confused.

"While on stage, we aren't friends. We're simply opponents. And I have no intent on losing," Althaea said as she pointed toward the television screen.

"Well, looks like one of you two sweethearts won't make it to the finals," Pheobe said as she acknowledged Althaea and I were opponents. "I might as well make quick work of my opponent, since my battle is first."

Pheobe did exactly as she said and made it to the final round with relative ease.

"And with that, it's my turn!" I yelled.

"How pathetic," Seth said.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You've approached this whole contest all wrong. You were able to extend your practice sessions on just one performance since you've started you're journey. Had you took part in the Cherrygrove Contest, what would your act be today/ And let's not forget the talent that made it to the battle round, as well as you. What I'm saying is don't get overconfident," Seth said.

"You know, that's the most I've ever seen you talk," I said as I lost track of what Seth was saying.

I then had Seth escort me to the arena again.

Both Althaea and I were set on stage, ready for our semi-final battle.

"Now, let the second semi-final battle begin!" Lilian said.

"Eevee, it's your show now," I said as I called upon Eevee.

Althaea addressed neither Eevee nor I. She just readied her pokeball.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Althaea said as she sent out her pokemon.

Both Eevee and I could smell Bulbasaur's perfume from where we were standing.

"Well, she did mention having pokemon other that Aromatisse and Roselia. Oh well, Eevee start out with Lucky Chant," I said.

"Vee," Eevee cried as he used Lucky Chant.

"Bulbasaur, Sweet Scent," Althaea said.

"Vee?" Eevee said confused.

"Why use a move like that?" I said confidently. " Eevee, use Iron Tail!"

Althaea closed her eyes and smiled as Eevee didn't respond to my command.

"Eevee?" I said.

"My my, it appears Bulbasaur's strong perfume combined with it's Sweet Scent has distracted Eevee so much, Eevee doesn't hear a word Yumi's saying," Lilian said as I satarted losing some points.

"Now, Bulbasaur, Giga Drain," Althaea said.

Bulbasaur attempted to get close to Eevee for better accuracy, but Eevee saw Bulbasaur and landed an Iron Tail out of self defense. Sweet Scent faded as well, causing Althaea to lose some points.

"Eevee, let's keep up the momentum with Shadow Ball," I said as Eevee launched Shadow Ball at a downed Bulbasaur.

"Duck," Althaea said.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur cried as he lowered himself to avoid Shadow Ball. But just as Bulbasaur got back up, Eevee fired another Shadow Ball at point blank range.

"Er," Althaea said as she was losing even more points. "Use Giga Drain."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur cried as he fired energy-absorbing vines.

"Eevee, you know what to do dogde using the spin," I said to Eevee, referring to the move we learned from Donphan last night.

Eevee spun forward in the air to avoid Giga Drain with ease, causing Althaea to drop below half her points.

"Alright, steal the show with a full power Iron Tail," I said with confidence.

Eevee had knocked Bulbasaur to the ground with a critical hit that landed. Talk about lucky!

"And that's the Princess of Pokemon! Sorry Althaea, but you just can't compete at this point. You have almost no points left while I still have almost all of mine. ," I said confidently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems this battle is nearing the end. Althaea is getting blown out while Yumi has an insurmountable lead," Lilan said.

"..." Althaea had a blank expression on her face. "I told you...don't get overconfident."

Althaea put on a serious game face as Bulbasaur got bac up and started emitting a green aura. It was Overgorw, the ability I saw Chikorita use.

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed," Althaea said calmly.

"Eevee, dodge," I said, but I was astonished at what Eevee did.

Eevee accidentally tripped out of nowhere as he was hit with Leech Seed. It seems Lucky Chant has worn off...

"Huh?" I said.

"Leech Seed is not only zapping Eevee's energy, but Yumi's points as well as Yumi's luck seems to have faltered," Lilian said.

"No," I said to myself growing worried.

"Sweet Scent," Althaea said.

"Bulba," Bulbasaur cried as he immobilized Eevee again with another Sweet Scent.

"No! Eevee! Use Iron Tail!" I yelled.

I was beginning to lose confidence...I tried giving Eevee commands, but immobilization and reticence overcame me.

"Now, Giga Drain!" Althaea yelled.

I could only watch in disbelief as Bulbasaur drained the rest of Eevee's energy and my points with Giga Drain and Leech Seed, which were powered up by Overgrow. The clock hit zero and I awaited the winner...

"And the winner is..." Lilian said. "I can't believe it! What a comeback by Althaea and Bulbasaur! Our winners!"

I was speechless...I went and picked up a punished Eevee, who paid the price for my overconfidence. I congradulated Eevee for his hard work and recalled him. My ears were holding themselves back as I watched the winner, Althaea approach me.

"Good game..." Althaea said calmly as she offered her hand.

I stared at her hand for a second. My pride had taken a turn for the worst as I refused to meet Althaea all the way. I simply turned back and headed toward the hallway as my tears let themselves out.

I entered the dressing room with Seth and Chikorita, where only Pheobe and Mismagius remained.

"Oh look sweetheart, it's the crybaby. Or does super choker make more sense? How about sore loser?" Pheobe said as she started to make fun of an embarrassed me.

I said nothing. simply walked up to Pheobe and slapped her as she shut up.

Althaea the walked in the dressing room upset.

"What was that out there?!" Althaea yelled.

"You didn't have to embarrass me like that!" I snapped back.

"Me embarrass you?! I told you numerous times not to get overconfident! But you didn't listen to me! You were a poor sport which proved how much of a helpless spoiled brat you are when you don't get your way! And you're gonna tell me I embarrassed YOU?! You embarrased yourself by underestimating m-" Althaea said before I slapped her.

"Argh!" Althaea said before she pushed me into a wall. She then punched me as we both started exchanging harsh words and brutal slaps, fists, and hair pulling.

Seth Chikorita, and Pheobe intervened as they pulled us away from each other.

"I hate you!" I yelled at Althaea.

Althaea then attempted to fight me some more before Seth spoke.

"Frusttation gets the best of anyone, including me. You guys should get away from each other, calm down, and think things through," Seth said.

Althaea looked at Seth with remorseful look on her face.

"Thank you Seth, for being my friend. Us three, have shared brief memories that will fill our hearts. But unfortunately, those memories shall come to rest. I need to be alone after today, which is why we split up here," Althaea said.

Seth remained silent...

"I'll make it to Goldenrod City on my own. So if you two are on you way out now, this is goodbye...Maybe...we'll be friends again if we cross paths in the future, but after I leave this room, we'll be nothing more than acquaintences," Althaea said.

Althaea and Pheobe both started toward the stage for the final round...

I was shaking...Seth, Chikorita and I were all silent... My hair, and dress were ruined in a fight Althaea obviously won. My tears had smeared my make up. My pride and confidence were destroyed. In one battle, I had become a shell of my former self... I looked at Seth and wimpered.

"Let's go..." I wimpered. "Whatever happens here, stays here."

I had changed back into my normal furisode shor skirt. I washed off my makeup and put on my normal makeup. My messy hair was tied in a ponytail for the time being. Seth and I packed the rest of our stuff and started away from Marion City. I had decided to heep Seth close to me, because he's the only person to stay with me after a humiliating defeat that is now behind me...

**To Be Continued...**

_So Yumi apparently has issues: She's a sore loser, and her overconfidence led to her downfall. She also did quite possibly the biggest gut job in Pokemon Contest history. Althaea is no longer a party member since she's distanced herself for Yumi's well being. And Pheobe's Sweet Hearts have made Seth a bit more lively. At least he's not acting like a heartless zombie right now like he usually does. Well if you want to see who won Marion City's Pokemon Contest, stay tuned for next chapter and be sure to write a review letting me know how I did._


	14. Chapter 14

**Pokemon: Virus Version**

_Hey, guys, so Chapter 14 is here. This Chapter is kind of a bonus because I will also be posting another one later this week. I'm finally ahead in my writing and I'm ready to start typing more. So, enjoy._**  
**

**Chapter 14: How Long Is Forever?**

When you...have lost everything...

**Yumi's POV**

My world...has caved in, as depression sets in my heart. I was labeled many nasty things: choker, sore loser, and jusst plain helpless. Two days have past since the Marion City Pokemon Contest, and those labels have stuck with me. I've kept to myself. My hatred for being alone had dissolved, for alone was all I wished to be right now.

We had stopped in a stone path decorated with Redbud Trees to regain some of our energy. Fennekin and Eevee were calmly lying by a Redbud Tree where they too remained silent. Seth and Chikorita kept to themselves as usual. And then there's me, who went from a princess to nothing more than a laughable fool.

"While the world readies, to spring up, I've fallen down," I said to myself calmly, trying my hardest just to smile. "I remember getting depressed a while back as well...when I was younger..."

**Flashback**

**Location: Olivine City, five years ago**

My parents and I were in an empty classroom, discussing my behavior with my teacher. It was basically detention because school was already over for the day...

"The bottom line is, Yumi's antagonizing behavior toward the other students has got to stop," My teacher said.

"Is it too late to try and fix Yumi's academic standpoint?" My father asked.

"I'm afraid so," My teacher replied.

After about an hour or so, the conversation between my parents and teacher had ended. It was a silent walk home because I knew all to well how my parents would discipline me. I was no stranger to THAT situation.

"You are on punishment, young lady!" My mother yelled.

"You will take part in no activities outside of school whatsoever, until further notice, Miss," My father said.

"I don't have to do what you say okay! What's school gonna teach me that I don't already know?!" I yelled.

We bckered like this very often. My parents labeled me a delinquent child and a 'spoiled little kid'. My behavior was atrocious, until the next day, that day that began the knew me.

School was in session, and a new student was prepared to introduce herself.

"Well, um..." The new student said.

She's a shy one...

"Come on, don't be shy," My teacher said.

"Pheobe...My name's Pheobe," The new student said with reticence in her voice.

"Well. Pheobe, there's a vacant desk next to the girl with the black and blue hair," My teacher said.

I was the girl with the black and blue hair. The other students were gossiping about me, about how I might treat Pheobe since I was labeled a bully. I became upset with the whispers, so I stood up and spoke.

"Can all of you just be quiet?! I haven't even said anything to the girl and I'm already viewed as the enemy!" I yelled.

Pheobe then approached her desk and looked at me funny, just as the rest of the class did.

"What are you looking at?" I asked coldly.

"It's just...well...are you okay? You seem... uh-upset..." Pheobe said with reticence in her voice.

"And since when did I want you know how I was feeling?" I asked bitterly.

Pheobe had same, unconfident look on her face as she said nothing...

"In fact, don't even talk to me, geek," I said.

"Oh come on! Why do you have to be such a jerk to everyone?!" A female student said as she stood up.

Her name was Mary-Elizabeth. She had short, maroon hair that went down to her neck and wore a flower in her hair as an accessory. She wore a red dress dress with black boots on.

"Oh shut up! I wasn't even talking to you!" I yelled.

"Sit down, both of you," My teacher said.

"But, teacher, Yumi is always bullying our fellow students. Someone needs to take action toward her attitude," Mary-Elizabeth said.

"I have no patience for bickering today, Mary-Elizabeth. Both yourself and Yumi shall be reprimanded in detention today," My teacher said.

Mary-Elizabeth just sighed as she followed the teacher's order. The day passed by awfully slowly. Pheobe was so silent, it was as if the seat next to me was still empty. Mary-Elizabeth and I were in a empty classroom, serving detention that afternoon. The teacher had just exited the classroom, readying papers for tommorow's lecture. Mary-Elizabeth and I remained silent as we glared at each other. The moment was so silent, Wingull could be heard from the distant bay. I've established quite the reputation at this school for bullying everyone, but Mary-Elizabeth was the first to openly speak against me.

"I hate you..." I said with bitterness.

"Honestly, why must you be so sour all the time?" Mary-Elizabeth asked.

"What's is to ya?" I asked.

"Well, I opposed you as if I was actually going to change you...so I'll concede to those words if I must," Mary-Elizabeth said.

I lacked a reply because I didn't understand Mary-Elizabeth's words. I would speak, but Miss Proper would probably lecture me about my imperfect grammar.

"I am concerned for you. I have observed your lack of intelligence, as well as your frequent acts. We may only be eight years of age respectfully, but young aged mischief tends to carry on through adulthood. You need change," Mary-Elizabeth said.

"Did you just call me stupid?" I asked pointing out that Mary-Elizabeth said I have a 'lack of intelligence'.

Before Mary-Elizabeth was aloud the chance to reply, our teacher had returned, ensuring our silence for the time being...

Dusk had arrived, and we were released from our detention. We had exited campus, and I was ready to fight Mary-Elizabeth.

Hey," I said as Mary-Elizabeth turned toward me.

I allowed no reaction time for Mary-Elizabeth to defend herself as I slapped her.

"Ow," Mary-Elizabeth said as she fell to her knees. "Y-Yumi, what has come upon you?"

"You have, you idiot," I said as I kicked her.

"Please, listen to me!" Mary-Elizabeth yelled. "I only wish to help you!"

"I've listened to you enough already, and you can help me by sitting there as I beat you to a pulp, loser," I said as I slapped Mary-Elizabeth.

"I..." Mary-Elizabeth's dress was ruined. Her face was red from all my strikes, and tears were falling from her face as I pulled her hair without mercy. "I-I am no loser..."

"Sorry, but this is reality, where I'm a winner, and you ARE a loser," I said as I left a ruined Mary-Elizabeth to herself.

I started to wander around Olivine City for the rest of the afternoon before evening had arrived, and I came come. As I approached my house, I spotted a moving truck next door. I walked toward the moving truck to examine the situation.

"Our old neighbors moved months ago, so that means-," I said before I was interrupted by a voice.

"Ive, uh, moved in... And uh, I'm your new neighbor," Pheobe said with reticence as she approached me.

I was astonished. The geek? My neighbor? That's absurd.

"Well-" I was interrupted once more.

"Mis Mis," a pokemon said as it approached Pheobe.

The pokemon was a dark blueish green, ghost-like pokemon with no arms or legs. I has a red gem necklace and purple flowing hair.

"Oh, this is Missy, my Misdreavus," Pheobe said.

Misdreavus...it's pretty...

"Well, back to what I was saying. Y-" I was interrupted once again. But this time, by a familiar foe who had brought reinforcements.

"Please, listen to my words. I do not wish to resort to violence," Mary-Elizabeth said as she was accompanied by a white, long bodied pokemon with a small head and small, triangular ears.

"I told you, Miss Prope, I don't need your help, and I don't need you!" I yelled.

"Honestly, it is troublesome that even a lady like me is to resort to such violence. Mieshao-," Mary-Elizabeth said as she signaled her pokemon to attack.

_Gasp. That pokemon was going to..._

I flinched, but no punishment was inflicted a I reopened my eyes. I had become aware of the situation; Pheobe and Missy had saved me.

"What the?" I said confused.

The situation had become ironic. Pheobe, whom I didn't even want to be associated with, was at the right place at the right time, helping me.

"Don't worry, sorceress Pheobe is in the flesh," Pheobe said.

What was up with that? Pheobe has been the shy type all day today, but she comes up with that introduction and suddenly has all the confidence in the world.

"Now Missy, time for Act I," Pheobe said as she threw a black handkerchief and Mienshao.

Mienshao easily tore through the handkerchief with Force Palm.

"I ask you, what exactly did that handkerchief get accomplinshed?" Mary-Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I've gotta question for you: Where's Missy?" Pheobe asked.

"Hmm," Both Mary-Elizabeth and I said as we were suddenly aware the handkerchief was used as a distraction.

Missy then suddenly phased through Mary-Elizabeth. Mary-Elizabeth was frozen in fear after Missy creeped her out with her sudden appearance. Mieshao then turned it's attention away from us to comfort a distressed Mary-Elizabeth as the duo retreated.

Pheobe was amazing. I've never seen a magic show that actually worked before. I was fascinated by the two faces of Pheobe: The anti-social introvert, and the magical sorceress.

"That..That was great, Pheobe," I said.

"Well, uh, it was no big deal," Pheobe said as she suddenly went bakc to being shy.

"Uh, yes it was. What makes you do those trick?" I asked in amusement. "Wait a minute, I'll ask my parents if we can spend time together," I said as I started getting excited.

I tried to conivnce my parents to let me spend time with Pheobe, but the process was more difficult than I thought.

"Do you remember our talk last night, young lady?" My father asked me.

"But, Daddy-" I said before I was interrupted.

"No but, young lady. You are on punishment," My father said.

"We could introduce ourselves, at least..." I said as I let my head down with a frown on my face.

"Hmm. Yami, this is the first time Yumi has opened up to anyone. Right now, she's talking about magic rather than how much she hates us," My mother said.

Yes, my father's name is Yami.

"Hmph, a girl by the name of Mary-Elizabeth had a conversation with us not too long ago-" I interrupted father.

"I know, but Pheobe's changed me, I swear. Please, I'll study everynight and I'll stop bullying, anything for you to let Pheobe and I be friends," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Hmm," my father said as he stared at my eyes for a moment. "You shall abide by the conditions which we'll discuss later."

"Oh, father," I said as I hugged my father.

"My, Yumi, you've never been so affectionate toward your father," My mother said with a smile.

"Well, you can invite Pheobe and her family as guests now," my father said.

"Oh, and here. You two can share these," My mother brought out a little pink box from the kitchen.

"Sweeth Hearts? Alright mother!" I said as I hugged my mother.

I ran back outside to tell Pheobe my parents' decision, with the box of Sweet Hearts at hand.

My mother gave us Sweet Hearts to share," I said.

"Sweet Hearts?" Pheobe said confused.

"Yeah, they've recently gone global because of their great taste. But my mother gets the very best Sweet Hearts imported all the way from the Kalos Region.

"Hey, I'm from the Kalos Region. Lumiose City to be exact," Pheobe said.

"Really?" I asked.

"I've got a pokemon form Kalos as well." Pheobe said as she brought out a pokeball. "Spritzee, I choose you!"

Spritzee was a pink bird like pokemon that smelled alot like perfume.

"Wlecome to Johto. This is our new friend Yumi," Pheobe said to Spritzee.

Friend? I've never had any friends before...I guess it's because I was so busy bullying everbody all the time. This was the night I had quit my old ways as I began life anew.

"To new friends," Pheobe said as she grabbed a Sweet Heart.

"Best friends" I said.

We both ate the Sweet Hearts...

"So, how is it?" I asked Pheobe.

"Mm! It's only the greatest cookie in the world!" Pheobe said in joy as she finally found her confidence again. "May I have another please?"

"No problem. We'll share the box," I said with a smile.

That night, both Pheobe AND I bonded with my parents. And of course, I studied my school work, knowing that starting next year, Pheobe would always be a full year ahead of me.

The next moring, Pheobe and I walked to school together, still getting to know each other. We both got funny looks from everyone. Students were astounded that I actually got along with someone. I remember the promise I made to my father last night, so I had stopped with the bullying. I was actually nice to everybody. Well almost everybody.

"I must say, you have taken a turn for the best today as far as your behavior is concerned." Mary-Elizabeth said as she approached us with a smile.

I made no reply whatsoever...

"What might be the matter, must Iask?" Mary-Elizabeth asked. "I believe you have recieved last night's issue from your parents?"

"I was never told to start being nice to you, I was just told to STOP being mean to you," I said as I turned my head away and continued toward the classroom.

Pheobe was by my side as well.

"But, wait!" Mary-Elizabeth said as she started following us.

"Can't you see she has nothing to do with you? Now leave us alone," Pheobe said.

Wow, I guess some of my confidence has rubbed off on Pheobe...

Class was in session, and yet another new student has enrolled in our school.

"We have a new student, class. Please allow him to introduce himself," My teacher said.

"I am known as Prince, young ladies and gentlemen." Prince said.

I couldn't believe what I saw. I had become infatuated by the way Prince speaks, which is as good as how he looks. He had fine blonde hair that went down to his ears with a bang that covered the right side of his face. He wore a black collared t-shirt and white slim fit pants with black high top boots.

Another slow day had come accross me, for I was staring at Prince the whole time. Pheobe and I were on our way home and had spotted Prince heading in a different direction.

"Hey, that's the new boy you told me you like," Pheobe said.

I paid no attention to what Pheobe was saying. I had approached Prince, ready to tell him how I feel.

"Uh, hi," I said.

"What is it that you desire, ma'am?" Prince asked.

"You." I replied as I started hugging Prince affectionately.

Pheobe was smileing at my actions that even I thought were embarrassing.

"My sincerest apologies ma'am, but you disappoint me," Prince said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked as I stopped hugging Prince.

"The lady never makes the first move. When you become more 'lady-like' , I might just latch on to you," Prince said.

My jaw dropped with my eyes wide open as Prince continued toward wherever he was going. I was heartbroken, but it wasn't the end of the world.

"Um, Yumi, are you okay?" Pheobe asked as she walked up to me.

I then grabbed Pheobe's shoulders.

"Pheobe, teach me how to be more 'lady-like'." I said.

It was situations like theses that Pheobe and I changed for better or for worse over the next four years. I did accomplish becoming more feminine, but my efforts were in vein. Over those four years, Prince became a hopeless romantic who actually was hopelss whent it came to romance because he could never get a girlfriend. Pheobe told me that she wanted to become a top coordinator one day, so she often asked me to see her magic shows. Those magic shows eventually inspired me to become a coordinator to be a Pokemon Celbrity. Pheobe had developed an obsession with my Sweet Hearts and even started using 'sweetheart' in every sentence. We were best friend forever, until one night...

Pheobe was rehearsing one of her magic shows with me as her assistant. I was a training partner using Pheobe's Spritzee, while Pheobe used Missy, of ocurse.

"Alright Missy, that's enough for the night," Pheobe said.

Pheobe had recalled both Missy and Spritzee, and the young night had silenced...

"..." Pheobe had remained silent, probably thinking about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"...Will we always be together like this?" Pheobe asked.

"Where did that come from?" I asked with a serious face.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking out loud..." Pheobe said.

"Don't worry, we'll be best friends forever," I said.

"Well, how long is forever?" Pheobe asked.

Silence had consumed the night once again.

"I know, we'll go on a journey together." I said. "We'll both be top coordinators."

"Well, if one of us goes away for a long time, then what?" Pheobe asked.

"You're just thinking too hard," I said as I put my hand on Pheobe's shoulder.

Later that night, my house was quiet and dark. My parents has went to bed, In my room, the lights were off, and the window was open as the moonlight beamed down on me. I was in bed, awake, thinking about Pheobe's question.

"Was there...something she wasn't telling me" I asked myself.

I then heard a faint, but sound knocking on Pheobe's house next door.

"Guests, this late at night?" I said to myself as I grew worried.

Without turning on my light, I quickly changed into a black jacket and blue shorts. I case Pheobe was going 'far away', I would at least want a chance to say goodbye. So I quietly hopped out the window and behind a bush nea the front of Pheobe's house. I saw that two bald men were accompanying a woman with long, silver hair. She wore a grey, slim fit jacket with the initials N.S located on the left brest of her jacket. She wore blue skinny jeans and black high heel boots. The woman knocked on the door one more time before Pheobe's father answered.

"Gasp! 03!" Pheobe's father said.

03? What kind of a name is 03?

"It's been quite some time since we last met in Lumiose. And I see you and your family aren't prepared to be transported to headquarters either. How does it feel knowing you've only driven yourself further into Neo Snagem's debt relocating to Johto?" 03 asked.

"It's too late to be discussing this," Pheobe's father said.

"At least if you were in Kalos, you'd still be aligned with us," 03 said.

"Let's have a little talk inside," 03 said as the two bald men forced Pheobe's father inside.

The night was silent again as I was all alone outside...

Hmm, could 03 be talking about the same Neo Snagem that recently relocated to Johto? Who is Neo Snagem? And could Pheobe's secret have sometihng to do with them?

After a few minutes, I heard fighting, and the window glass above me had shattered. I peaked throught the window and saw Pheobe's father was on the ground as it seems a Salamance was standing by him. I bet that Salamance hurt Pheobe's father.

Pheobe and her mother the walked onto the scene. They both were still half alseep until tey looked at their defeated man, the strangers, and the mess in the house.

"Father, Pheobe yelled as she was about to rush to her father's aid.

"I assure you, I won't hesitate to annihilate a kid like you. Take one more step and you're dead,!" 03 said as Slamance steeped up, ready to attack.

"Father..." Pheobe said.

"Why would you do such a thing? My husband said he was done with Neo Snagem years ago," Pheobe's mother said.

"But apparently, WE weren't done with your husband." 03 said. "Grunts, be sure this man arrives at headquarters."

The two grunts were forcefully taking Pheobe's father...Pheobe...was expecting to never see me again after tonight...But, we were...best friends forever...

"No, please, don't take father away from me!" Pheobe yelled as she started running after her father with tears in her eyes.

03 then punched Pheobe for ignoring her orders as Pheobe fell to te floor. Tears continued to run down her eyes. She was trying to get back up before 03 said sometihng.

"Do you honestly think tears will change a thing? How pathetic." 03 then turned to Pheobe's mother, who was frozen with fear. "Does your mother really love you, Pheobe? She just stood there as I struck down both you and your father."

"Sh-shut up," Pheobe said faintly.

"I think not," 03 said with a sinister smile.

"Father..." Pheobe said as she got to her knees.

"Stay down and shut up, you stupid kid!" 03 yelled as she kicked Pheobe repeatedly. "Salamance, we return to headquarters now."

03, the grunts, and Pheobe's fahter were on their way out. "Next time, we'll take action when there isn't a spy outside the window."

_What? She knew I was here the whole time? _I thought to myself.

Pheobe struggled once again to stand on her feet.

"Wait, pleas, don't leave me!" Pheobe said as she ran after a retreating 03.

It was too late once Pheobe exited her house. 03 and her company had retreated and disappeared into the night sky... Both Pheobe's mother and I went to comfort Pheobe, who had despaired.

"Pheobe..." Pheobe's mother said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Pheobe never realized I was watching the whole time. She looked at me with an angry face and pushed me away.

"So, you were here the whole time, and you didn't even help me or my father?!" Pheobe asked.

"Pheobe?" I said confused.

"You could've at least helpd me when I was getting beat to the ground!" Pheobe yelled.

"Pheobe, there were three adults in that house and in case you don't know, I can't fight a Salamance by myself," I said.

"It's not about the numbers. Best friens are always supposed to be there for each other, no matter what!" Pheobe yelled.

"But we ARE best friend," I said.

Pheobe then turned away from me, which signaled the beginning of the end of our friendship.

"Pheobe!" I said as I touched Pheobe's shoulder, only to have my hand shaken off immediately.

"I'm sorry, but someone who is not there when I need them most is not whom I consider a friend..." Pheobe said.

I grew angry as I could no longer deny the obvious.

"Well, fine then! If all those dream we wanted to do together means nothing to you now, then I'll just journey on my own!" I yelled as I walked away from Pheobe.

Ever since that day, Pheobe refused to associate with me, the target of her frustration. The last thing Pheobe was that she wanted to put both me and the night behind her. She's even distanced herself from her mother, whose reaction were similar to that of mine that night. Pheobe developed a nasty attitude toward me, and I returned the same feelings as I reverted back to bullying. Only this time, Pheobe was my only victim. This rivalry remained one sided, until the day we both started our journey...

I was in the middle of bullying Pheobe as usual.

"Come on sorceress, use your dumb magic to make yourself disappear. You'll be doing the whole world a favor," I said as I snatched Pheobe's wand.

"Hey, give it back!" I said.

"What are you gonna do?" I said as I pushed Pheobe.

"Pheobe then reacted and pushed me back. Before I had a chance to strike back, Pheobe kicked my knee, knocking me to the ground. She then repeatedly stomped on my stomach, without mercy. I was unable to move when Pheobe took her toy wand back and spoke.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. When I finally snap, the victim finally gets her payback," Pheobe said.

The power in our rivalry began to shift. I was humiliated as everyone mocked me for losing a fight that I started. My depression had began to set in, knowing that I had lost the commanded respect given to me over the years. I felt alone... As I despaired, a hand was place in front of me.

"Are you in need of assistance, must I ask?" Mary-Elizabeth asked as she offered to help me up.

Althought my friendship with Pheobe had come to an end, it was really Pheobe herself who had changed me for the better. My temporary depression had died within me. As I look back over the years, Mary-Elizabeth was only trying to save me from myself. I was never alone, and I had finally made up with Mary-Elizabeth as I grabbed her hand. Energy, and happiness were born inside me, while at the same time, a developed a hatred for being alone.

The next day, Mary-Elizabeth and I went our separate ways for the time being. We both wanted to become top coordinators, so she stayed in Olivine City one more day to participate in the Olivine contest, while I headed to New Bark Town to obtain my first pokemon.

**End Flashback**

"You know, being alone drove me into my first temporary depression. But when I was down, I got back up, just like I must do now. I've matured since Marion City, and I'll just have to improve myself and my pokemon until the next contest," I said to myself.

I looked ar the Redbud Trees and caught a pedal that had fallen off one of the trees.

"The Redbud Tree let's go of it's past, and looks forward to the future..." I said calmly with a smile.

I then walked up to Seth who has kept me from feeling alone onmy journey. My hands were on my hips as I spoke.

"We've rested enough, can we go now?" I asked.

I then grabbed Seth's arm, without giving him a choice, and started dragging him. I promised myself that I would try my best to keep my friendship with Seth.

"Once we arrive in Violet City, it'll be my turn to support you," I said.

**To Be Continued**

_So, Yumi's history with Pheobe has finally been revealed. New OC's 03, Mary-Elizabeth, and Prince will all appear in later chapters. So be sure to write a review letting me know how I did and stayed tuned for next time, later..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Pokemon Virus Version**

_Alright, Chapter 15 is here and this will be the start of the Virus Arc. The plot and characters will be deeper and darker now, and I've changed my writing style for now. So can you guys leave a review for me? I really need a second opinion on how I did._

**Chapter 15: Roses**

**Chapel's POV**

**Location: Chapel's (Seth's) Heart**

Within my heart, lied Chime, Missingno, and I. I'm not sure why, or how I got here. Was my heart...letting me know something was going to happen?

My heart was an all white room that stretched for miles. With every step I take, memories of my past are projected before me, or at least what I remember... The white room stretched for miles, but as I go deeper into the depths, the white room darkens, and my memories are soon replaced with Seth's memories. I took a particular interest in one memory, a very recent memory to be specific.

**Flashback**

"Are you kidding? Sweet Hearts are only the greatest cookies ever made. Here, try one," Pheobe said

**End Flashback**

"Sweet Hearts," I said to myself.

"A symbol of what the boy lacks," A voice said.

"What?" I said confused as I looked for where the voice came from.

Who could have possibly found a way into my heart?

"Show yourself!" Missingno said.

"Gladly," The voice said as a little girl appeared.

The girl appeared to be about five years old. She had very long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She had two blonde bangs that went down to each of her ears. She wore a black dress gown with a white skirt that went down past her knees. She wore white gloves and white stockings with black medium heel boots

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name shall be of importance very soon," The girl said."Your precious 'Chime' reminds me very much of a bell. I wonder if she'll break like one too."

The little girl had a sinister smirk on her face as she held out Chime.

"Wha?" I said confused.

"How did you get Chime?" Missingno asked.

"Every heart has it's flaws, including the flaw I'll create now," The little girl said as she started applying pressure on a Chime who was beginning to crack like an actual bell.

Chime is...breaking apart like a bell.

"No! Please don't!" I yelled.

"Watch me," The little girl said as she broke Chime into pieces.

"Noo!" I screamed in horror.

**Location: Violet City Pokemon Center**

"Noo!" I screamed as I woke up.

The night was still young, and my sudden outburst had awoken Chime and Missingno.

"What's wrong?" Missingno asked as both he and Chime woke up.

"...A dream?" I said to myself.

"What?" Missingno asked.

"Oh, it's nothing..." I said as the room returned to it's silent state.

The silent night was broken once more as a loud scream sounded off outside.

"Trouble?" I said as I got my Pokemon Ranger gear.

"Stay here," I said to Chime and Missingno as I rushed to where the scream came from.

"Help! Someone help me please," The voice said.

I attended the scene to be of assistance and saw a Sneasel chasing a little girl holding a bouquet of flowers. The girl hid behind me for defense. The Sneasel neared us, and I was ready to act as a Pokemon Ranger.

"Capture, On!" I said as I caught Sneasel.

Sneasel's excess energy had immediately subsided. I then turned to the little girl, and was astonished by what I saw. It was the little girl from my dream. Only now, she had an innocent look on her face rather than an evil smirk.

"Thank you for saving me, Miss," The little girl said.

"Uh, little girl, do you remember ever seeing me before?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"No. Why?" The girl asked with a curious look on her face.

"I-It's nothing..." I said. "So who are you?"

"I'n Rose" The little girl said.

"Well, Rose, what's a little girl like you doing out here so late?"

"I was collecting roses, but I've always feared Sneasel...and my bouquet was ruined while I was running..." Rose said as she showed me the ruined batch of roses.

"But why not during the day?" I asked.

"I wish...not to talk about it..." Rose said as her face became a frown.

I didn't know what else to say. The darkness, seemed to compliment Rose.

"Well, I'll be going now..." I said as I started back to the Pokemon Center.

"Wait, don't leave me alone!" Rose said as she flew in front of me.

Wait, this girl FLEW in front of me? This girl...wasn't normal...

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Rose spoke with reticence in her voice.

"Please don't leave me alone...I'm alone like this every night..." Eose said.

"If you want me to stay, you must tell me why you're alone every night," I said.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"...If you follow me, I'll find the perfect place for us to talk," Rose said calmly as she started floating again.

We wandered through the murky night. Kricketot were sounding as they woyld naturally do at night. My mind also wandered as I continued to follow a floating Rose. A little girl who just happened to be in my heart, the same girl just happened to be wandering out in the night as if it were normal, and she could float just like a ghost. Rose then stopped and spoke.

"We're here," Rose said calmly.

It was a meadow of roses...

"You must be very fond f roses," I said.

"To everyone else, a rose is just a flower. But to me, a rose not only symbolizes my name, it symbolizes my life. My birthday is tommorow, and a celebration of my life has to include it's symbol in the roses." Rose explained as she picked a rose from the meadow.

"Now, where were we?" I said, wishing for Rose to start her explanation.

Rose sat in the meadow and remained silent for a moment.

"To the rest of the world, I am labeled an anomaly by day. My abilities, as well as my attitude, have angered many people,. Often called crazy, psycho, and evil, I began to close away from society. And so I wander through the empty night, knowing eternal slumber would not take me away from this unforgiving world, like a ghost, who can never die once more." Rose explained.

"What do you mean my 'anomaly'?" I asked.

"...I know wwho you are, Chapel." Rose said with a smirk.

"I never told you my name...How do you know?" I asked with a hint of fear toward this strange girl.

"I knew you'd come to my rescue tonight. At what point did you believe the virus, Missingno, had only affected you?" Rose asked.

My eyes shot wide open. This girl had come in contact with Missingno. I didn't know what to say...

**Rose's POV**

**Flashback**

Tommorow will mark the five years since I was born into the Neo Snagem organization. My father never gave me a real name. He simply named me 26, the newest and weakest member of Team Neo Snagem as I was trained to be both physically and mentally beyond that of the average child my age.

On my fourth birthday, my father, brother and I were on a reconnaissance mission to investigate the Fuego Ironworks, near Floroma Town. It was my first time ever seeing the outside world in Floroma Town, and my eyes fell in love with the flower-filled meadows.

"Het, big brother, this is the most elegant flower I've ever seen," I said with a smile.

"Hmph. You are not to address me as your brother, 26. That's Commander Zero to you," Zero said bitterly to me.

Commander Zero and my father never desired a family friendly atmosphere like the typical family. I frowned when Zero didn't acknowledge the flower. I knew the type of flower already, I just wanted to bond with Zero in the gorgeous town of Floroma. Zero then looked at me and spoke.

"Rose..." he said with a smile.

I smiled. That was the first time Zero ever made me feel like I was apart of an actual family. Unfortunatel, it was also the last time...

Over the next few days, the thought of roses flooded my heart with warmth, a warmth I thought was impossible for me to obtain. I had lost sight of all my physical and academic priorities, and performance became apparent when my father, Atticus was upset. This was the beginning of the end of my Neo Snagem days.

"But, Father!" I yelled.

Father then slapped me as I fell to the ground.

"You shall address me as Commander Atticus!" Father yelled.

I began to cry as I hid my face from Commander Atticus. I began to think I would be void of love and a family all my life. I didn't even have a life. Being born into the Neo Snagem organization, I was never a human being, I was simply a subordinate branded with a number: 26, I depised the number 26...

Commander Atticus then walked up to me and spoke.

"Are you crying? How pathetic," Father said as he pulled me up by grabbing my long hair.

My face was red, and my vision was partial due to the tears in my eyes. Father and I both stared at each other before I yelled.

"Yes, I'm crying. What do you think I'm doing?" I said starting to defend myself.

"Father then slapped me again and let go of my hair as I dropped to the ground once more. My tears dried as I began to resist Father's words.

"Why...must my life lack...what I desire most?" I asked das I got up once more. "Am I nothing more than a worthless tool?"

Atticus tried slapping me again, but this time, I resisted as I grabbed his wrist, as I grew angry.

"Tools have the power to disintegrate anything. I wonder if your wrist will disintegrate ifa 'tool' like me wishes," I said as I began squeezing Father's arm.

Father began to scream in pain as I applied so much pressure on his wrist, I broke it without a smile.

"W-What are you?" Father yelled as I let go of his visibly broken wrist.

"I am 26, a tool trained to be physically and mentally superior to you, Father," I said. "As long as I'm apart of this oragnization, I lack what you refuse to acknowledge me as."

Though my father didn't know it, I was the most powerful memeber of Team Neo Snagem. How ironic, I, ranked 25th out of 26 members, a four year old girl, more powerful than the leader himself. I had all this power, but dreamt of nothing morethan to be loved. If I couldn't be loved from within this organization, maybe I should abandon the life of a 'worthless tool' and search elsewhere...

Before I exited headquarters, located in Goldenrod City, I was confornted by my older brother, Zero, accompanied by his Charizard.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Zero asked.

"I...I wish to be loved..." I replied. "Father...I do not consider him a dearly beloved."

I looked into Zero's eyes.

"I see it in your eyes. You care for me very much, but you can't get to comfortable with me. Why is that?" I asked.

"I don't want to make the same mistake twice," Zero said with his voice full of remorse.

"Twice?" I said confused.

"You shall leave before word of your opposition spreads," Zero said as he and Charizard allowed me to proceed to the outside world.

Goldenrod City was just like an empty wasteland, where I wandered endlessly, without knowledge of whether I'm lost or not.

After a full day of walking, I became tired, hungry, and depressed. I had somehow wandered toward the outskirts of town.

"...Where did I honestly think I could go?" I said to myself.

The night sky had set it. I had approached a dark meadow of roses that were beamed down on by the moolight. I stared at the roses remembering that they were the most beautiful flowers in the world.

"Roses alone, make me desire to live on. They are a symbol of my empty life," I said to myself as I picked a rose.

An empty life in which I was never given a true name. Roses filled my empty life...Roses were my life...Roses were who I was. I had named myself Rose from that point onwards as I contiued through the meadow, picking the red flower I loved so much.

A few hours later, at tht top of the night, I had stumbled upon an abandoned house, still on the outskirts of Goldenrod City. I entered the house and immediately layed eyes on an empty living room. I entered a hallway which led me to a room with blood stains on the walls and floor. There was a picture in the room, a picture that included you, Chapel, and your mother whom I later discovered was deceased.

**End Flashback**

"...You were at my old house..." Chapel said.

"Yes, now shall I continue?" I asked.

**Flashback**

The night I had spent at the abandoned house was dark, cold, and lonely. I began to think abouthow lonely my life has really been. I began to wonder, once again, if I would ever be loved. Later that night, I was woken up by a rather mysterious figure you call the virus, Missingno.

"...What's a little girl like you doing here?" Missingno asked.

"I'm lonely...And have nowhere else to go..." I answered.

I explained my entire life to Missingno, who was visibly sympathetic for me.

"Well, I can love you, then you won't be lonely anymore," Missingno said.

I said nothing, I simply hugged Missingno, accepting his friendship request. But when my heart came in contct with the virus, I was given blessings considered abnormal to the rest of the world. These blessings came in the form of powers that even pokemon couldn't stand up to. There powers were cosidered blessings to myself, but the rest of the world wasn't ready for what they call and'anomoly'. I was run out of Goldenrod City, and wandered endlessly every night with the virus in both of our hearts, just like a ghost...

**End Flashback**

"So, is it possible for me to use these powers?" Chapel asked.

"Remember, only a person mentally superior, like me, can learn to use these powers," I said.

"...I didn't know Missingno infected other people besides us," Chapel said.

"'Us', what do you mean 'us'?" I asked with a curious looked. "You never knew me until now, so what do you mean by 'us'?"

"Your brother and I," Chapel said.

"Zero was affected by Missingno?" I asked.

"No, your other brother," Chapel said.

My eyes shot wide open.

"What other brother?" I asked.

**To Be Continued**

_So, if Rose is related to Zero, then she's also related to someone you guys all know, and she doesn't even know it. Stay tuned for next Chapter and please review on how I did this chapter._


	16. Chapter 16

**Pokemon Virus Version**

_Alright, Chapter 16 is here now. Not much else to say, but PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy._

**Chapter 16: A Worthless Tool**

**Chapel's POV**

"What other brother?" Rose asked with a curious look on her face.

This girl...never knew she had a second brother? I thought about that for a moment and realized Rose's question was quite logical.

"You mentioned that Zero was your brother, did you not?" I asked.

Rose nodded yes.

"Well, Zero also has a younger brother, 13 years old. I share all of this boy's memories, and I don't remember the two of you ever meeting..." I explained.

"So, there's still a chance I could be loved in a family friendly atmosphere?" Rose asked as she smiled.

"Not exactly." I sad with a sad expression on my face. "This boy...cannot love anyone, not even himself because his heart is with me now. But he does retain a will to help those who share a deep connection with him, which is what keeps him from giving up on his goal; destroying Team Neo Snagem," I explained.

"Neo Snagem?" Rose asked.

"You said tomorrow is your birthday. Well-" I said before I was interrupted.

"Tomorrow is also the day we turned our backs, and abandoned our long lost beloved," A young man said from behind.

We both turned toward the man, and we weren't surprised by what we saw.

"Zero..." I said.

"Brother..." Rose said. "But why weren't you there for mother and I that day? And why would you abandon a loved one like that?"

"Atticus, married our mother twice...Seth had another father when he was born, and Atticus had no intention on raising a child that wasn't his." Zero explained.

"So, father abused HIM just like he did me. And YOU, Brother, just stood there and did nothing about it," Rose said growing upset.

**Rose's POV**

Father...treated another beloved like he was just a worthless tool. I began to form tears in my eyes, because I finally got why Father never treated Zero the way he treated my lost brother and I.

"You are, Father's favorite...are you not, Brother?" I began to float, losing control of my power. "You and Father think of us as nothing but worthless tools! We're trash, aren't we?!"

"No, it's not what you think!" Zero said.

"Right! You wouldn't believe what a worthless tool like me has to say!" I yelled as I flew into Zero, knocking him into the meadow of roses.

"W-What are you!" Zero asked with fear.

I floated above Zero...

"You think I'm a worthless tool! But I was trained to be physically and mentally superior to you! I am no longer 26! I am a virus! I am Rose!" Rose yelled she repeatedly struck a downed Zero who's face was becoming red.

**Chapel's Pov**

Rose...she is not evil. She is just misunderstood by the whole world. Rose's only wish is to be loved, and the world pushes her away with hatred. She's always been alone, until now, when I wished to establish a connection.

"Now you die!" Rose yelled as she was about to crush Zero's throat.

"No! Rose, wait!" I said as I ran to Rose and hugged her.

Rose immediately shook me off as I fell to the ground. Rose's heart was filled with rage...she had lost control of her power. Rose then regained control of her power when she saw me in distress.

"_Gasp! _Chapel!" Rose yelled as the flew to comfort me. "Chapel..."

"Don't ever feel alone, because I'll always love you. Our contact with Missingno has made a connection between us. And we'll always be in each other's hearts," I said as I hugged a concerned Rose.

Not only that, but Neo Snagem will keep a close eye out for your capture, Rose, is Chapel fails to find the purifier, Celebi." Wes said as he approached us.

"Why are you here?!" I asked.

"Chapel, your whereabouts have revealed to us another curse brought upon by the virus," Wes said.

"What do you want from me?" Rose said as she stood up.

"The capture of a 'worthless tool', like you," Wes said with an evil smirk.

"No! No no no! I am not a worthless tool!" Rose yelled as she proceeded to attack Wes.

"How pitiful..." Wes said calmly as he simply grabbed Rose by her long hair.

"Against Zero, you are formidable. But against me, you are what both you and I say: A worthless tool," Wes said as he started pulling Rose's hair.

Rose screamed as Wes lifted her entire figure by her hair, using only one hand.

"No...no, Wes, let her go!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Wes ssaid.

That was my cue to forcefully free Rose from Wes' grip, but as I started -

"Espeon, Psychic," Wes said as he called Espeon from it's pokeball using his free hand.

Espeon used it's Psychic power to freeze me where I was. Wes then calmly approached an immobilized me and softly touched my chin.

"This is a warning: With the virus in contact with 26, Neo Snagem won't need you alive should you fail to capture Celebi. Oh, and good luck on your journey, soon to come," Wes said.

Espeon released me, while Wes simply tossed Rose as if she were nothing but a stick. Wes retrieved an unconscious Zero and spoke to him.

"You shall receive the highest level training before your next operation, Commander Zero," Wes said as he and Espeon retreated.

"My journey?" I said to myself, not knowing what Wes was talking about.

I then attended to Rose, obviously harmed by Wes' threats. Rose said nothing as she remained down in the dark field of roses. She was staring at the night sky as she started speaking.

"My 'other brother'...I must find him..." Rose said.

"I share his memories...he will come to us soon," I said.

Rose said nothing, she just simply tilted her head up and looked at me.

"He is on a journey to get strong enough to destroy Team Neo Snagem. So in order to evaluate how his strength progresses, he plans on visiting the gyms in Johto, accompanied by his pokemon and friends." I explained.

Down the meadow, the light had started to emerge within the endless blanket of black sky as dark clouds were approaching Violet City as well.

"The night is almost dead. I must disappear now, until it it born again..." Rose said as she started floating away.

"Wait!" I said as Rose started floating away.

"There is one wish I ask of you to fulfill," Rose said. "Please keEp my brother in Violet City tonight. I would like to meet him, and form a 'loving connection'."

"I promise..." I said as Rose floated away in the distant forest, where the world that curses her has no clue of her whereabouts.

I headed toward the Violet City limit, awaiting 'his' arrival.

**Seth's POV**

"...Violet City is near, you know?" Yumi asked.

Yumi has matured. She's learned to calm down, somewhat, and isn't as absent-minded since her episode in Marion City.

I nodded to Yumi's question in agreement.

We had neared a Violet City that was now in sight in the distance. But before the moment of our arrival, we had come across a familiar foe.

"So, you've finally made it, Beth," Dustin said as he approached us.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Yumi asked calmly.

"The first gym is always a challenge, so why not get some last minute training in for myself. Well, an opponent like Beth WOULD only be a training session, since the loser couldn't win a battle to save his life," Dustin said.

"Hmph," I said calmly. "Underestimating your opponent will only lead to your downfall..."

"Seth?" Yumi said confused as this time, she didn't forcefully volunteer me into a battle.

"My losses have only made me better." I said.

I then turned to Dustin.

"How's three on three sound?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter to me since I already know your going to lose again," Dustin said.

Playing smarter meant playing strategically, so I taught my pokemon moves based on the pokemon I've seen Dustin use before: Totadile and Starly.

"Mawile, battle stance!" I said as I sent out Mawile.

"Wile," Mawile cried.

"Why start with Mawile?" Yumi asked.

I made no reply as Yumi was unaware of my plan.

"Alright, Staravia, I choo-" Dustin was suddenly halted.

Not only was Dustin halted, but Yumi, Mawile, and Chikorita as well. The grey, clouded sky turned into a dark shade of pink, and the wind halted as well. It was as if time itself had stopped all together. And before I knew it, I had been transported to the fragments of what was left of my heart.

**Location: Seth's heart**

"Seth..." A voice said as a familiar figure appeared before me.

"Missingno?" I said.

"Your arrival iN Violet City is first priority right now," Missingno said.

**Location: Back to the battle**

I then came to back in the real world which was still halted. I touched Yumi, Mawile, and Chikorita as they were freed of the halt.

"Woah...What happened? And Why is the sky pink?" Yumi asked.

"We need to hurry to Violet City," I said.

We all ran toward the Violet City entrance. Dustin was left halted, but the effect soon wore off.

**Location: Violet City Entrance**

The time our paths cross is near...

She was waiting for me... We were one in the same life, as she's seen my ventures. Her goal is still unkNown to me because I don't know as much about her as she knows about me. But now we meet as we drive deeper into the depths of our dark saga. My name is Seth...as her name, is Chapel.

"Should we find a place to formally greet each other?" Chapel said as she approached us.

I nodded yes.

"Uh, Seth, do you know this girl?" Yumi asked as she, Mawile and Chikorita all looked confused.

"I know more about Seth than he does himself..." Chapel said as she started walking into town. "Follow me."

**Location: Sprout Tower**

We accompanied Chapel to an empty sanctum heavily decorated with Bellsprout statues. The sanctum carried a dark tone to it due to the blanket of dark clouds covering the sky outside. We had approached a dining area, ready to formally introduce ourselves. When suddenly, a Chimecho approached me very happily.

"That's just Chim, and he know very well who you are," Chapel said with a smile.

I didn't reply...

Chapel then turned to Yumi, who was in awe of the sanctum that surrounded her.

"So, you must be Yumi," Chaple said.

"How do you know my name?" Yumi asked with her hands on her hips.

"I saw the Marion City Contest," Chapel said hesitantly.

Yumi didn't know, but Chapel knew her from my memories. In fact, Yumi had no clue about Missingno whatsoever. My heart, my family, none of which I've said a word about to Yumi.

"I'm Chapel, by the way," Chapel said to Yumi.

"Well, pleased to meet you!" Yumi said with excitement.

"And Seth, I see you've got two adorable pokemon with you," Chapel said as she looked as Chikorita and Mawile, who was still outside of her pokeball. "So, I'm starting a journey today. And I was wondering, since I already know you, Seth, may I accompany you on your journey?"

Both Chikorita and Mawile happily greeted Chapel and Chime...

"So, enough with the formalities, let's talk business now." I said.

"Team Neo Snagem is increasing their forces as the days and nights pass. And with time, comes not only knowledge, but the healing of old wounds as the organization grows stronger, fixing their faults. However, Neo Snagem's opposition continues to improve as well, creating a balance that with soon crumble in the near future. WE are the opposition, and we shall pledge our allegiance as our wish to destroy Neo Snagem bonds us together." Chapel explained.

"But wait, what happened to doing gym battles, and the Pokemon League?" Yumi asked.

"Gym are just a side quest to give me knowledge of my progress. I never said anything about entering any Pokemon League, although whether or not I participate is uncertain. But I'll still stick with you, Yumi, for you contests," I said.

I honestly couldn't care less about Pokemon Contests. But I believe there's power in numbers, and Yumi could help me on my quest to destroy Team Neo Snagem. But I said nothing about that when Yumi hugged me as a 'thank you'.

"Now, what I do know about Neo Snagem is a mission named after myself, Operation Chapel, is a company-wide warrant for my capture. The reasons are 'private', but an agreement between Neo Snagem and I was made for the capture of the Purifier, Celebi," Chapel said.

"Why would they want Celebi?" Yumi asked.

"To destroy any source of purification for the shadow pokemon, currently in use by Neo Snagem..." Chapel replied.

"And just where do you find the purifier?" I asked.

"That I don't know. Which is why I am embarking on a journey to find Celebi. Which leads me to my next question. Seth, you and I are familiar with each other, so may I accompany you on your journey?" Chapel asked.

"Well, I'm only accompanying Yumi on her journey, so I guess her answer will be final," I said.

And of course, Yumi didn't hesitate to say yes. I guess Yumi is still quite the talkative one even after Marion City.

"Oh, and Seth, a favor was asked of me to ask you," Chapel said.

I simply looked at Chapel in the eyes, ready for the question.

"Will you stay here in Violet City overnight?" Chapel asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go into detail. Your mind would turn against you if I told you now," Chapel said.

"Come on, Seth, we'll at least be able to sleep on an actual bed at the Pokemon Center tonight," Yumi said trying to persuade me.

"Sure thing..." I said with my eyes closed, wondering what Chapel couldn't tell me.

"Now, as far as what we do today, I shall accompany you," Chapel said as she stood up.

"Well, I WAS just coming and going after I beat the Violet City Gym." I said.

"The why aren't you at the gym right now? Come on!" Yumi said as she started dragging me.

**Location: Violet City Gym**

We had arrived at the Violet City Gym, which looked more like a skyscraper. Before we proceeded, I was stopped by a very obnoxious Dustin, confused on how I left our earlier confrontation.

We both said nothing. We simply returned to the battle mode situation we were in before entering Violet City.

"Mawile, ready?" I asked as Mawile stepped up in her battle stance.

"Totadile, I choose you!" Dustin said as he called Totadile.

I had readied to call the first attack, but would the interruptions never end? There was a loud boom that had come from Sprout Tower.

"What was that?" Yumi asked as she was shaking in fear.

"They've arrived..." A voice said as a man exited the gym.

"Falkner..." Chapel said.

"Falkner?" Dustin said to himself.

"Who's 'they'?" I asked.

"Team Neo Snagem..." Falkner said.

**To Be Continued.**

_So, our trio is finally complete, but before Seth can challenge the Violet City Gym, the remainder of the day and night will be spent taking care of priority business. So PLEASE REVIEW and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	17. Stealing What Is Already Stolen

**Pokemon: Virus Version **

**Chapter 17: Stealing What Is Already Stolen**

_Hey guys, so Chapter 17 is here. Now can you guys please let me know on how I do with the point of views (POV's) this chapter because they change alot._

**Location: Top of Sprout Tower**

**Wes' POV**

Team Neo Snagem has set up shop at Sprout Tower here in Violet City. Though I am not in charge of this mission, I am here to give directions for Commanders 19 and 21. I was about to retreat to headquaters because my presence would only burden Chapel and myself after last night's confrontation with 26.

"Now, all persons in possession of Bellsprout shall be captured and recruited into Neo Snagem. Our organization has developed duplicates of my trademark Snag Machine, which I have entrusted to several Neo Snagem grunts in Sprout Tower's lower levels. Many unranked Neo Snagem grunt are present, and you two are permitted to use force in necessary." I explained.

"21, would it be too much to ask for you to stay out of my way this time? You're always ruining my missions," 19 said calmly.

"Why must you always blame everyone else for your failures?" 21 asked.

"Now now! You both have been on the failing end of many of our recent missions. So this time, failure will not be tolerated," I said.

"Yes, Commander Wes," 19 and 21 addressed to me at the same time.

"Metagross, Magnet Rise," I said as I sent out Metagross.

I then hopped on a hovering Metagross, readying my retreat.

"N.S(Neo Snagem) 2 to N.S.1, Commander Wes returning to Goldenrod Headquarters," I said to my communicator, making my whereabouts known as I retreated with Metagross.

**There is no POV at this time...**

**Location: Inside Sprout Tower**

Neo Snagem grunts who are unranked flooded the interior of Sprout Tower as the Bellsprout elders have been outnumbered.

"Bellsprout, dogded it," one elder yelled.

"Sprout," Bellsprout cried as it dodged a Gligar's Guillotine attack.

"Stop, then aim Guillotine!" A Neo Snagem grunt yelled.

The Gligar then stopped to aim Guillotine at Bellsprout, which hit without fail. Not only did Bellsprout faint, but it was snagged as well. This had become a familiar sight within Sprout Tower as all who opposed Neo Snagem were defeated, While only the more youthful were captured and forcefully recruited into the Neo Snagem organization. The opposition couldn't tell, but these grunts were using Shadow Pokemon

**21's pov**

"21, maintain stability in the first floor. And try not to fail like you do every other mission," 19 said.

"What's up with you blaming everyone else for your problems?" I asked as I went to the first floor.

19 and I were both commanders, but he's ranked higher than me, so we're not always on the same page. I remember 26 wanting friendship rather than alliances back when she was in Neo Snagem, and I guess her attitude has rubbed off on me since she left.

Conflict...What does conflict resolve? And what resolves conflict? Does conflict resolve conflict?

**Seth's POV**

My eyes shot wide open as I heard this 'Falkner' mention Team Neo Snagem was at Sprout Tower.

"We need to stop them," Falkner said.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"Team Neo Snagem grows day by day. So we need their increasing numbers to slow if we ever want to destroy the organization," Chapel said.

"We must go!" Falkner said as he, Chime and Chaple started toward the tower.

"Hey, wait up!" Yumi said as she, Mawile, Chikorita, and myself followed.

"Hey, what about our battle?!" Dustin said as he started following us as well.

A few minutes later, we were all still on our way to Sprout Tower when Chapel and I said something.

**Chapel's POV**

"...The Shadow Pokemon are near..." I said as we stopped.

"Shadow Pokemon?" Dustin said confused.

"What are they?" Yumi asked.

"They're basically tools that give Neo Snagem the upper hand in battles.

"How do you know about Neo Snagem?" Seth asked.

"I had a challenger by the name of Noah yesterday. He was very knowledgeable of the spreading of Neo Snagem, so he warned me and said himself he'd go as far as sacrificing his life to destroy one specific member in Team Neo Snagem. He was strong, and a passion surrounded his hatred for Neo Snagem," Falkner explained.

"Hey, I remember bumping into a 'Noah' in New Bark Town on the day (Chapter 1) I received my first pokemon." Dustin said.

"We've crossed paths with Noah a couple of times as well," Yumi said.

"Knowing Noah, he's probably already at Sprout Tower." Falkner said.

**Noah's POV**

**Location: Sprout Tower 5th Floor**

I had covertly scanned Sprout Tower, but nothing...

"I guess he's not assigned to this mission..." I said.

I've been in search of Commander 07 since the start of my journey...I guess I'll have to get 07's attention by sabotaging Operation: Sprout Tower.

I had approached a balcone just outside the tower and stared at the cloudy sky. As I looked down near the entrance of the building, I spotted a group of familiars approaching Sprout Tower. The group included Seth, Yumi, Falkner, that 'Buzz' kid I ran into in New Bark Town, and a girl dressed in a Pokemon Ranger outfit I didn't know. A Chikorita, Mawile, Chimecho, and Totadile were also outside of their pokeballs.

"You should prepare for the worst should you fail to repel Neo Snagem." I yelled getting the group's attention.

"Noah!" Falkner said as the group stopped.

"I believe Pidgeot shall overpower Neo Snagem from the top to bottom," I yelled.

"What's he talking about?" Yumi asked.

"Noah and I shall clear the top half of the tower, while YOU clear the bottom," Falkner said to the four trainers.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Good," Falkner said as he got out a pokeball. "Pidgeot, fly me to that balcony."

And there, I was approached by Falkner and Pidgeot who landed right in front of me.

"Shall we start?" I asked.

We both started toward the deeper interior of Sprout Tower...

**Seth's POV**

"Maw Mawile Mawile," Mawile cried as she stepped up to lead us through the tower.

"What's she saying?" Yumi asked.

I remembered what Slowking told me about Mawile. Her reason for joining me on this journey was to become a stronger leader, so I agreed and spoke.

"Let her lead us," I said calmly.

"Mawile," Mawile cried as she smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Oh please. Why should I let a girly pokemon like that lead me?" Dustin asked in an arrogant tone.

Mawile, Chikorita, Chapel, and Yumi all gave Dustin and Totadile nasty looks. Well, they are girls...

"Well, it's not like anyone asked you come," I said as Mawile and I started inside the tower.

The girls and the pokemon followed as Yumi stuck her tongue out at Dustin.

"Well it's not like anyone asked me NOT to come either," Dustin said as he and Totadile followed.

"Oh no..." Chapel gasped as we entered the tower.

There was an abundance of forced captures of the more youthful of the Bellsprout trainers. The eldes' Bellsprout were all being snagged as Team Neo Snagem started to gain the upper hand.

"Maw Mawile Maw," Mawile cried as she started talking to Chikorita.

"Chico," Chikorita cried as the gestured us to follow her.

I attempted to follower them, but Mawile stopped me by pulling on my pant leg.

"What's with you?" I asked.

Mawile simply nodded her head sideways, letting me know not to follow Yumi, Chapel, and Chikorita.

"You want us to split up to cover more ground, don't you," I asked.

Mawile nodded yes as I followed her to the nearest elder.

"What happened here?" Dustin asked the elder.

"I happened," A voice said as a man approached Mawile, Dustin, and I.

The man had on a maroon, long vest with a grey v-neck t-shirt. He also had black hair and wore a maroon hat. He had on black skinny jeans and black boots.

"Neo Snagem..." I said.

"Commander 21, set." the man said.

**Noah's POV**

"Weavile, Blizzard, full power!" I said to my recently caught pokemon.

"Vile!" Weavile cried as it launched a Blizzard that knocked out a horde of snagged Bellsprout.

"No way..." A grunt said as he and his fellow grunts were out of usable pokemon

"The fourth floor is clear now," Falkner said as both he a Pidgeot walked back upstairs from the fourth floor.

"I'm done with the fifth floor, and the others are on the first floor, I expect," I said.

"So that leaves the second and third floors," Falkner said as we both went down to the third floor.

As Falkner, Pidgeot, Weavile and I approached the third floor, the floor was empty, much to our surprise. Only a single man was present.

"I think we're expected," Falkner said.

That so," The man said.

The man wore a grey vest that's buttoned up and wore a black undershirt, pants and boots.

"19..." I said.

**Yumi's POV**

Chapel, Chime, Chikorita and I had split up with Seth, Mawile, and Dustin to cover more ground as we followed Chikorita to the second floor. When we got there, the fight between the eldes and the Neo Snagem grunts had quelled for the most part.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"Well-" Chapel was interrupted when she spotted a Bellsprout that landed in front of her.

"No! Bellsprout!" An elder yelled.

"Gligar, finish with Guillotine!" A grunt said.

Gligar brutally clipped Bellsprout's skinny body and used a Gullotine that instantly defeated Bellsprout.

"Wow, that's awfully violent for just a battle," I said.

"Chico," Chikorita cried in agreement.

I then looked at the grunt who was staring at me for some reason.

"What are you looking at?" I asked coldly.

"You, cutie," The grunt said.

"Ugh, what a dog," I said as I turned my head away.

"Hey, Yumi, do you see that fallen grunt right next to you?" Chapel said.

"What of it?" I asked.

"That machine on his left arm - The Snag Machine - take it. You going to need it..." Chapel said.

"Why?" I asked as I retrieved the Snag Machine.

"That Gligar... It's a Shadow Pokemon. Shadow Pokemon tend to be more brutal than regular pokemon." Chapel explained.

"Which is why Gligar did what it did to Bellsprout just now." I said as I put on the Snag Machine. "So now, I've gotta snag it, I know."

"Right," Chapel said.

"Chikorita, are you ready?" I asked.

Chikorita felt a bit uneasy. Maybe because she still hasn't won her first battle yet.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Chapel said.

Chikorita stepped forward to oppose Gligar, despita a lack of confidence.

"So that's how it's gonna be, cutie?" The grunt said.

I simply smirked before making the first move.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" I said.

"Gligar, make this quick and use Guillotine," The grunt said.

Chikorita and Gligar both charged at each other with their respective moves. As the smoke cleared, I was astonished at how easily Chikorita fainted.

"Guillotine instantly knocks out an opponent if it manages to hit," Chapel said.

"Chikorita..." I said as I walked over to an exhausted Chikorita. "I'm sorry, it's my fault."

I picked up Chikorita and held her as I sent out my next pokemon.

"Fennekin, it's your show!" I said as I called Fennekin.

"Fen," Fennekin cried as she was concerned about Chikorita.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," Chapel said.

"Fennekin, watch out for Gligar's pincers." I said to Fennekin. "Use Will-o-Wisp!"

"Dodge it!" The grunt said.

Gligar managed to dodge the Will-o-Wisp with relative ease, but my contest training would prove very useful at this point.

"Change direction with Psychic!" I said.

"Fen," Fennkin cried as she used Psychic to redirect Will-o-W-isp toward Gligar.

"Gligar!" Gligar cried as he got burnt.

"What?!" The grunt said in disbelief.

"Now, use Flame Charge!" I said as Fennekin started charging toward Gligar, engulfed in flames.

"Dodge it, quick!" The grunt said.

Gligar didn't dodge. He was so distracted by his burn, that he didn't hear a word the grunt was saying.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you?!" The grunt said as he grew frustrated with Gligar.

"Yumi, now. Use the Snag Machine," Chapel said.

Chapel knew this was the perfect time to catch Gligar, since it has a status problem.

"Pokeball, snag it!" I said as I threw a pokeball at a burning Gligar.

"No!" The grunt said.

It was as if a hand reache out and grabbed Gligar, forcing him into the pokeball. After wiggling on the ground for a few moments, the pokeball clicked shut, indicating that I had just caught, or 'snagged' Gligar. I said nothing as I simply walked past Fennekin and approached the pokeball.

"Would celebrating be right?" I asked myself." I technically just stole a pokemon..."

"Fen?" Fennekin cried confused as she approached me.

"Yumi..." Chapel said.

"Wow, cutie. You may be an idiot for getting hit by Guillotine, but you sure can battle. We wouldn't mind recruiting someone like you..." The grunt said as he was out of usable pokemon.

"Hmph," I said as I turned my head away.

As Fenneking and I walked away from the grunt, Chapel walked toward the grunt and spoke.

"Snagging isn;t stealing if the pokemon's already stolen. Your attitude toward Gligar proved that Gligar isn't yours." Chapel said as she started walking away." Officer Jenny will be here soon to arrest all the fallen grunts here."

Fennekin, Chapel, and I all turned our attention toward a Chikorita who was still in my arms. She despaired over losing yet another battle...

"Chikorita..." Chapel said.

"Come on! Cheer up! I know you never want to give like Seth, but you don't wanna become a downer like him too," I said with a smile teasing Seth behind his back. "You'll get that first win eventually, then you'll at least have momentum."

Chikorita said nothing as she was still so exhausted, she could barely move. So I kept her in my arms as we all started back toward the first floor to reunite with Seth, Mawile, Dustin, and Totadile.

**Seth's POV**

The Neo Snagem grunt had introduced himself.

"Commander 21, set," 21 said.

"Ha! 21? What kind of a name is 21?!," Dustin said while teasing 21.

"Mawile, ready?" I asked Mawile, readying her battle stance.

"I-" 21 sounded conflicted. "I won't fight you..."

**To Be Continued...**

_So, this chapter has revealed that Yumi has adapted at least some reserve in her personality since Marion City. What will is be like having a Shadow Pokemon? And what will become of 19 and 21. Be sure to read next chapter and please review._


End file.
